Nouvelle représentation
by RaeDMagdon-fr
Summary: [LMDD ép.9] Aria et Tevos rendent une nouvelle visite privée à Shepard et Liara.
1. Chapter 1

**Deuxième représentation**

Rae D. Magdon et Sy Itha

 _ _Traduction : RaeDMagdon-fr__

 _ _Avertissement :_ _MA+  
Cette histoire est extrêmement explicite et met en scène Aria, Tevos, Liara et Shepard dans toutes sortes de combinaisons possibles.  
Beaucoup de jeux de D/s et utilisation massive de godes "magiques" (fellation, éjaculation)  
__

…

 **Chapitre 1**

Tevos ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle se sentait un peu nerveuse, debout à côté de Liara tout en regardant Shepard et Aria se prélasser sur le lit. Elle portait toujours sa robe mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie si nue. Shepard et Liara l'avaient déjà vue plusieurs fois sans ses vêtements, mais là c'était différent. Cette fois-ci, elles s'apprêtaient à se donner les unes aux autres. Les limites avaient été convenues à l'avance. Les fantasmes avaient été décrits dans les moindres détails, accompagnés parfois de vidéos explicites, et elles avaient toutes les quatre approuvé le scénario. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins une situation nouvelle, inconnue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre une profonde inspiration et à s'amuser à la découvrir.

Shepard se redressa sur le lit et Tevos frissonna en sentant le regard du Commandant parcourir son corps, avant de se détourner sur le côté pour fixer ensuite Liara. « Liara ? »

« Oui, Commandant ? »

Le timbre rauque et sourd de la voix de Liara rendit Tevos très consciente de leur proximité. Souhaitant être un peu rassurée, elle laissa son regard glisser vers Aria. Celle-ci était paresseusement installée à côté de Shepard sur le lit, comme si elle était chez elle, allongée sur le côté pour exposer les courbes appétissantes de son corps. Son menton reposait sur une main et, du coin de l'œil, elle croisa le regard de Shepard. L'espace d'un instant, elles communiquèrent sans un mot puis Aria fit à Shepard le plus subtil des signes d'approbation. Le cœur de Tevos se mit à battre plus rapidement. Elles manigançaient quelque chose.

« La robe de la Conseillère est très jolie... » Shepard se tourna vers elle, et elle tira un peu ses épaules en arrière quand elle sentit que tout le monde dans la pièce la regardait. « Mais je pense qu'elle serait encore plus jolie sans. Aide-la à l'enlever. » Liara opina et se rapprocha d'elle. Quand elle tendit les mains, Tevos les vit trembler légèrement. Apparemment, elle n'était pas seule à avoir de petits problèmes avec ses nerfs, mais ses doutes furent rapidement remplacés par une vague chaude de désir quand elle imagina ce qu'elle ressentirait avec les mains de Liara sur son corps.

Aria dut remarquer qu'elles tremblaient toutes les deux, car elle prit la parole depuis sa confortable place sur le lit. « Attendez. » Tevos se figea et se tourna pour lui faire face. À ses côtés, Liara en fit de même. Un sourire narquois s'étala lentement sur le visage d'Aria. « Je pense que vous devriez d'abord vous familiariser l'une avec l'autre. Théa, ma mignonne... » Tevos frissonna quand Aria s'adressa à elle. « Embrasse-la. Je pense que Liara a besoin d'un exemple. »

Lentement, Tevos se retourna vers Liara. Elle posa une main sur la joue de la Demoiselle et lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Un éclair la traversa quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, et descendit directement entre ses jambes. Liara n'embrassait pas de la même façon dominatrice et passionnée qu'Aria. Elle était plus subtile, cajolait avec les mouvements de sa bouche et, pour une raison inconnue, la différence excitait encore plus Tevos. Avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, Tevos posa ses mains de part et d'autre de Liara et explora prudemment ce nouveau territoire, tandis que leurs lèvres et leurs langues s'apprenaient mutuellement. Quand leurs corps commencèrent à se serrer d'un peu trop près, Aria les interrompit avec un ordre brutal. « Arrêtez. » Tevos recula, se sentant nettement moins nerveuse.

« Tu peux lui retirer sa robe maintenant, Liara », ordonna Shepard.

Cette fois-ci, Liara leva les mains vers les attaches de la robe avec bien plus d'assurance. Tevos se tourna pour lui faciliter la tâche, et elle sentit les regards de Shepard et Aria tandis que Liara faisait lentement descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe, exposant la peau nue de son dos. « Vous ne vous attendiez pas à aimer les regarder s'embrasser à ce point-là, n'est-ce pas Shepard ? » demanda Aria, et Tevos la surprit à donner un petit coup de coude à Shepard.

Shepard prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Liara repoussait les manches de ses épaules. « Elle sait indubitablement faire le spectacle », répondit-elle. Tevos fit rouler ses épaules en arrière, exposant l'ondulation subtil de sa peau bleue fraîchement dévoilée. Il lui fallait l'admettre, c'était agréable d'être contemplée par un public si admiratif.

« En effet », ronronna Aria. « Je m'assurerai qu'elle vous en fasse une démonstration en bonne et due forme un peu plus tard. » Les yeux de Tevos fixèrent l'entrejambe d'Aria, et elle vit les doigts de sa Partenaire se tortiller, comme si elle résistait à la tentation de se déboutonner. Le tissu de la robe qui la couvrait encore la gênait, et elle savait que le fait que Shepard et Aria soient encore vêtues pendant que Liara et elle seraient nues ne ferait que renforcer la dynamique des pouvoirs qui existait déjà entre elles.

Shepard haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? » laissa traîner le Commandant, tandis que les mains sveltes de Liara repoussaient la robe par dessus le renflement de ses hanches. Elle tomba en tas à ses pieds et, quand elle s'en dégagea, les paumes de Liara reprirent leur place sur sa taille dénudée. Tevos fut ravie d'avoir fait le choix de ne rien porter sous sa robe. La sensation des mains de Liara sur sa peau nue était délicieuse.

« Tant que je peux m'offrir un tour de manège avec votre Partenaire », dit Aria. « Nous avons… un petit compte à régler. » Ses yeux se fixèrent avidement sur Liara, et Tevos sourit. Elle savait qu'Aria avait longtemps attendu de pouvoir jouer avec Liara, et à vrai dire elle avait hâte d'être témoin de cette confrontation.

Shepard parut également savourer l'idée, car un sourire s'étala sur son beau visage. « Liara, tourne-toi. » Docilement, Liara la laissa et se retourna. Sans qu'on le lui demande, Tevos fit un pas de côté pour laisser une vue dégagée à leurs spectatrices, et remarqua que Shepard la regardait avec une certaine impatience. « Déshabillez-la. Je vous veux nues toutes les deux. »

Tevos prit son temps pour obéir à cet ordre. Elle laissa ses mains caresser les bras exposés de Liara sur toute leur longueur, jusqu'à ses poignets, et fut récompensée par un petit hoquet et un frisson. Quand elle défit le nœud qui retenait la robe de Liara, elle écarta les rubans et posa un large et chaud baiser sur la nuque de Liara. C'était exaltant, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait l'occasion d'embrasser et de goûter à une nouvelle personne, mais parce que Shepard et Aria la regardaient avec énormément de plaisir aider Liara à se débarrasser de ses habits. Elle frissonna quand les derniers vêtements de Liara tombèrent au sol. À présent, elles étaient toutes les deux totalement nues.

Les coins de la bouche d'Aria se redressèrent. « Très joli. »

Shepard fit un mouvement pour se lever du lit. « Devrions-nous... »

« Pas encore », dit Aria en retenant Shepard. « Théa ? » Tevos regarda Aria par dessus l'épaule de Liara. Ses mains s'attardaient encore sur les hanches rondes de Liara. « Joue avec elle pour moi, et que ce soit un beau spectacle. »

Shepard sourit. « Cela ne peut pas nuire de la mettre en condition, bien que je ne doute pas qu'elle soit déjà complètement trempée. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher quand on l'expose. »

Tevos regardait toujours Aria et, dès qu'elle reçut un signe d'approbation, elle remonta ses mains vers les seins de Liara, les emprisonnant et faisant rouler chaque téton entre son pouce et son index. Ils étaient déjà pointés, et elle sentait un petit éclair entre ses jambes chaque fois que Liara poussait un doux gémissement. Tevos posa quelques baisers le long de sa gorge et, en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Liara, elle entr'aperçut la main d'Aria qui s'aventurait le long de son ventre et jusqu'à la couture de son pantalon. D'après le souffle retenu qu'elle sentit contre sa poitrine, elle supposa que Liara regardait également la main d'Aria.

Liara se cambra sous son contact et Tevos l'attira davantage à elle, ivre d'excitation tandis qu'elle explorait la chaleur et la forme de ce corps étrangement inconnu. Elle était tellement différente d'Aria, douce et docile alors que sa Partenaire était ferme, mais Tevos pouvait néanmoins sentir les muscles sous la peau soyeuse. Malgré la façon dont elle se comportait au lit, Tevos pouvait voir que Liara était très forte. D'une certaine façon, cette force se mêlait à sa vulnérabilité et en faisait quelqu'un de très excitant. Mais ce qui la rendait presque folle, c'était le fait qu'Aria et Shepard ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques pas, les regardant attentivement. Elle s'arrangea pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la dérobade, et le rouge manifeste aux joues de Shepard lui plut.

« Embrasse-la encore », ordonna le Commandant et, docilement, Liara releva la tête juste assez pour que Tevos puisse capturer sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient aussi chaudes et douces que la première fois et, bien que Liara ne s'empare pas de sa bouche avec la même possessivité qu'Aria, elle savoura la tendre caresse de la langue de la Demoiselle sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Spectatrice depuis sa confortable place sur le lit, Aria s'étira lentement et s'assit à côté de Shepard. « Vous croyez qu'elles sont prêtes ? » demanda-t-elle en se croisant les jambes et en tâchant de conserver une expression aussi neutre que possible. Tevos vit immédiatement à travers cette façade. Elle pouvait sentir qu'Aria était profondément excitée, et cela ne fit que l'encourager tandis qu'elle descendait une de ses mains pour saisir le derrière ferme de Liara. Liara gémit contre ses lèvres quand elle serra, et Tevos fut très contente de voir que la main d'Aria s'approchait de la jonction entre ses jambes.

« On devrait peut-être vérifier », dit Shepard. « Liara ? » Liara interrompit leur baiser et Tevos la laissa faire à contre-cœur. « Montre-nous combien tu es mouillée. »

Liara porta le dos de la main droite de Tevos à ses lèvres et y posa un baiser, avant de la faire délibérément glisser vers le milieu de son ventre. Tevos hoqueta tandis que sa main était guidée plus bas, assez bas pour se refermer entre les jambes de Liara et sentir la chaleur luisante recouvrir ses doigts. Elle trouva presque immédiatement le clitoris de Liara et en fit plusieurs fois le tour, savourant la façon dont il s'engorgeait à son contact. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de pincer l'extrémité ferme entre ses doigts, et le son du souffle court relâché par Liara la fit palpiter. Un filet de chaleur s'écoula le long d'une de ses cuisses. Elle était aussi mouillée que Liara, même si Shepard et Aria ne pouvait pas encore le voir.

Tevos retira sa main et Liara gémit quand elle leva ses doigts, montrant à Shepard et à Aria l'humidité qui brillait dessus. Elles quittèrent toutes les deux le lit et se levèrent presque à l'unisson. « Bon Dieu, tu es trempée n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Shepard à Liara, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. Cela rappela à Tevos l'air prédateur qu'Aria semblait arborer chaque fois qu'elle la regardait. « Je peux parfaitement imaginer à quel point tu seras mouillée quand ce sera ton tour de nous regarder. »

Liara poussa un petit son plaintif, mais Tevos sourit en se remémorant la suite des événements sur laquelle elles s'étaient accordées. Liara devrait attendre son tour. Shepard s'approcha d'elle et saisit son avant-bras de façon résolue mais douce. Tevos vit leurs regards se croiser juste un instant pour partager le même réconfort qu'Aria lui avait donné auparavant. Shepard guida Liara vers un fauteuil de bureau devant le terminal qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et l'obligea à s'asseoir. « Vous m'aidez ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Aria.

Une part de Tevos espérait qu'Aria l'autoriserait à apporter son aide pour attacher Liara, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance. Aria eut un sourire narquois et s'approcha du fauteuil pour faire ce travail elle-même. « Je ne vais pas vous mentir », laissa-t-elle traîner en ramassant sur le bureau la corde qu'elles y avaient préalablement posée. « J'ai déjà réfléchi à toutes les façons dont je vous attacherais si j'en avais l'occasion, T'Soni. » Tevos vit les yeux de Liara s'écarquiller tandis qu'elle regardait Aria dérouler la corde. « Soyez heureuse que je ne vous bâillonne pas non plus. »

« Ce serait dommage qu'on ne puisse pas entendre ses jolis gémissements », accorda Shepard. « Et de plus, j'aime entendre mon jouet supplier pour quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas obtenir. » Elle aida Aria à attacher les poignets de Liara aux bras du fauteuil et ses chevilles aux pieds. Les liens n'étaient pas assez serrés pour que l'inconfort soit trop extrême, et Tevos savait que Liara pourrait facilement s'en défaire avec ses pouvoirs biotiques si cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais elle dut bien admettre que la vue de la Demoiselle attachée, jambes écartées et vulnérable, suffisait à la rendre envieuse.

Tevos se mordit la lèvre en regardant les mains d'Aria explorer le paysage du corps de Liara, s'autorisant quelques grandes libertés au prétexte de vérifier les liens. Elle alla jusqu'à placer sa main entre ses jambes pour taquiner brièvement son clitoris avant de vérifier le dernier nœud à sa cheville. « J'ai hâte de voir avec quelle créativité elle est capable de supplier », dit-elle, prenant le temps de tâter les seins de Liara avant de se relever.

Tevos regardait Aria et Liara avec une intense fascination, vaguement jalouse de l'attention que Liara recevait, mais un peu auto-satisfaite également. Une fois cette étape terminée, elle savait que ce serait au tour de Liara d'être jalouse. C'était son fantasme, mais c'était Liara qui avait suggéré d'être attachée au fauteuil, aussi Tevos ne se sentit-elle pas trop désolée pour elle. Liara obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait plus tard.

Quand Shepard et Aria s'éloignèrent, Liara testa légèrement la corde, tirant sur les liens à ses poignets et chevilles. S'étant déjà trouvée dans cette position à de multiples reprises, Tevos savait précisément à quoi pensait Liara. Exactement comme elle s'y était attendue, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara des joues de Liara quand ses tentatives ne produisirent aucun résultat. Sur un coup de tête, elle jeta un regard entre les cuisses ouvertes de Liara. Son azur était déjà gonflé et luisant sous l'effet de ses cajoleries précédentes, mais une nouvelle vague d'humidité s'échappa de son orifice quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper autrement qu'en ayant recours à ses pouvoirs biotiques.

Tevos détourna les yeux et les dirigea vers Aria qui regardait Liara se tortiller dans ses liens, un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Aria la fixa de nouveau, et elle mit docilement ses mains dans son dos, tâchant de ne pas paraître trop impatiente. À en juger par l'expression d'Aria, elle n'y parvenait pas. L'énergie irradiait presque d'elle. « Va chercher mon gode dans notre sac, mignonne. » Tevos se retourna, rassurée qu'Aria ne lui ait pas demandé d'y aller à genoux. Il était agréable de penser qu'Aria était aussi impatiente qu'elle.

« Bon Dieu, elle a un joli cul », commenta Shepard dans son dos, toujours debout à côté du fauteuil de Liara. Le compliment la fit rougir et elle releva un peu ses hanches en ouvrant le sac posé par terre au pied du lit, dont elle extrait immédiatement l'accessoire d'Aria – le pourpre, qui transmettait les sensations et qui était à peine plus foncé que sa peau.

Quand elle revint et le tendit à sa Partenaire, Aria secoua la tête. « Laisse Liara le garder. Tu vas être occupée. » Docilement, Tevos apporta le jouet à Liara et le plaça directement dans sa main vu qu'elle avait le poignet attaché au fauteuil. Elle reporta son regard sur Aria, attendant l'ordre suivant. « Déshabille-moi. »

Bien qu'hésitante quand il s'était agi de déshabiller Liara, Tevos mit ses mains à l'ouvrage avec assurance cette fois-ci, trouvant et détachant rapidement toutes les fermetures du corset d'Aria. Elle aida Aria à s'extraire de sa veste de cuir, caressant ses bras nus. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait Aria, c'était plus qu'intime. Il y avait une familiarité, une aisance qui en disaient long sur leur mutuelle affection. S'il arrivait que le ton brusque et autoritaire d'Aria s'adoucisse, c'était quand elle la touchait ainsi.

Aria remarqua que Shepard les fixait et ricana. « On profite de la vue, Shepard ? »

Le Commandant sourit. « J'ai trois Asari nues qui s'offrent à mes regards. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse trouver meilleure vue. »

Les mains de Tevos s'aventurèrent vers le pantalon de cuir moulant d'Aria et en défirent le bouton, puis le firent glisser le long de ses jambes sveltes. Aria se débarrassa sans aide supplémentaire de son dernier vêtement. « Très bien, mignonne. » Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un nouveau sourire diabolique, et le ventre de Tevos se noua dans un mélange d'anticipation nerveuse et d'excitation. « Maintenant, déshabille le Commandant. »

Tevos hésita un instant en s'avançant vers Shepard, mais n'en fut pas pour autant moins impatiente d'obéir aux ordres d'Aria. Shepard avait superbe allure dans le tailleur qu'elle portait au dîner, mais bien que Tevos en apprécie la vue sur son corps puissant, ses mains la démangeaient de l'en débarrasser et de dévoiler un peu plus de peau de Shepard. Elle dut bien admettre qu'elle était curieuse de ce curieux corps étranger qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir. Shepard l'avait toujours intriguée. Un rougissement traversa ses joues quand elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait vu Shepard nue, et de son exclamation de surprise quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas que sur leur tête que les Humains développaient une pilosité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Liara tout en parcourant de ses mains la chemise de Shepard, tâtonnant le revers. L'une des grandes mains de Shepard se posa sur la courbe de son cul, l'attirant à elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus éloignées que d'un souffle. « Commencez avec la cravate. »

Lentement et délibérément, Tevos dénoua du cou de Shepard la soyeuse cravate noire, savourant la texture sous ses doigts. Se sentant un peu mutine, elle la jeta en direction de Liara, la regardant atterrir sur ses jambes. Elle sourit légèrement quand elle vit Liara resserrer son emprise sur la hampe du jouet dans sa main, puis elle se retourna vers Shepard.

« Maintenant, la veste. »

Tevos déboutonna le vêtement noir cintré, le fit glisser des épaules de Shepard et le laissa tomber au sol. Elle se hâta de s'attaquer aux bien plus petits boutons et boucles alignés sur la chemise blanche de Shepard. Cela prit un temps péniblement long et elle poussa un petit grognement de gorge impatient tandis que la main de Shepard continuait à lui tâter les fesses. La chemise rejoignit bientôt la veste par terre, et Tevos tomba à genoux, sentant les yeux d'Aria lui brûler la nuque tandis qu'elle retirait le pantalon de Shepard. Cela prit beaucoup moins de temps, et Shepard leva les jambes pour l'aider à accélérer la manœuvre.

Quand Tevos tira enfin vers le bas les sous-vêtements étonnamment légers de Shepard, qui les avait manifestement choisis de manière à ne pas laisser apparaître de plis sous son pantalon moulant, elle faillit commettre l'erreur de tendre la main pour toucher l'étrange zone de poils roux bien taillés qui se trouvait au dessus des replis de Shepard. Elle entendit un léger gémissement provenant de Liara, et résista à la tentation de se retourner pour regarder.

Aria, cependant, ne manqua pas son instant de curiosité. « Vas-y. Touche-la. »

Le gémissement contenu de Liara ne passa pas inaperçu. Tandis que Tevos levait la main et touchait la curieuse texture étrangère, elle entendit Shepard retenir un instant son souffle. Ses hanches basculèrent en avant pour plus de contact. « Tu auras ton tour, mon amour », dit Shepard en s'adressant à Liara.

Mais Tevos était trop intéressée par la découverte qu'elle venait de faire pour se soucier de ce que faisait Liara. Elle se pencha en avant, se servant de ses pouces pour écarter les grandes lèvres de Shepard et dévoiler un peu plus de cette tentante chair rouge et luisante. Le sommet de son clitoris pointant hors de son capuchon, et Tevos se lécha les lèvres. Lentement, elle s'inclina pour glisser sa langue de l'orifice de Shepard jusqu'à la pointe de son clitoris. « Putain. » La main de Shepard saisit prestement l'arrière de sa tête. Tevos fit de son mieux pour suivre le mouvement de bascule des hanches du Commandant tandis que Shepard recouvrait sa bouche de chaleur douce et fondante.

« Quelle impatiente petite pute », entendit-elle Aria dire dans son dos. En réaction, elle aspira le clitoris de Shepard entre ses lèvres, savourant le goût différent de l'Humaine. Il y avait dans les mouvements de Shepard ce même pouvoir intrinsèque qu'Aria possédait, mais chez le Commandant c'était juste un peu plus brusque, un peu moins contrôlé. Quelque chose en elle exprimait l'urgence. Il avait été donné à Tevos et Aria des centaines d'années pour explorer la sexualité, et cela se voyait dans la façon lente et expérimentée dont elles jouaient leurs scènes. Shepard était une expérience totalement nouvelle.

« Ça suffit. » Le ton sec d'Aria interrompit son exploration du corps de Shepard. Shepard recula et Tevos se lécha les lèvres pour en récupérer l'excédent d'humidité. « Tu vas lui sucer la queue, tu te souviens ? »

Un autre petit gémissement de désir se fit entendre depuis le fauteuil, et les yeux de Tevos se fixèrent sur Liara. Elle ne put retenir le sourire satisfait qui tordit ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait envie de servir Shepard, mais de savoir que Liara serait attachée pendant qu'elle le ferait rendait les choses encore plus savoureuses. Elle regarda Shepard désigner la commode, où elle savait de sessions précédentes qu'elles conservaient leurs jouets. Se relevant sur des jambes tremblantes, elle alla chercher le gode de Shepard. C'était le même modèle que celui qu'Aria et elle préféraient, bien que le Commandant ait ajusté les différents réglages pour qu'il ait l'air mieux assorti à sa couleur de peau et à sa morphologie.

« Vous allez être gâtée, Shepard », dit Aria en projetant sa voix suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre pendant qu'elle choisissait le bon jouet et refermait le tiroir. « Si vous avez aimé sa langue sur votre clito, vous allez adorer ses lèvres refermées autour de votre queue. J'espère juste que votre petite minette ne sera pas jalouse... »

Liara garda le silence – probablement pour ne pas donner à Aria la satisfaction d'une réaction, pensa Tevos – mais Shepard poussa un grognement sourd. « On dirait bien que je vais enfin savoir de quoi vous vous vantez tellement », dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en écartant les jambes. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Aria, elle claqua des doigts et désigna l'emplacement devant elle. « À genoux. »

Tevos s'agenouilla devant Shepard, tenant toujours le jouet à deux mains. Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Aria lui brûler l'arrière de la crête, et elle pouvait physiquement voir Liara la regarder avec un mélange d'envie et de désir. « Préparez-moi », ordonna Shepard en ouvrant encore davantage les cuisses. Tevos se lécha les lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait entre les jambes du Commandant, se souvenant du goût qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de découvrir que pendant quelques instants passagers. Il était plus puissant et salé que celui d'une Asari, et la consistance était plus épaisse, mais extrêmement plaisante. Elle sursauta presque quand elle sentit la main d'Aria agripper son épaule dans son dos. « Dépêche-toi, ou tu n'auras pas droit d'y goûter. »

Fortifiée par la présence de la main d'Aria, Tevos glissa avec enthousiasme ses doigts sur les plis luisants de Shepard, les humidifiant autant qu'elle le pouvait avant de les refermer autour de l'extrémité la plus courte du jouet pour en recouvrir la surface. Quelques répétitions suffirent. Shepard était manifestement excitée, d'autant plus qu'elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Liara, attachée sur son fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle poussa la partie la plus courte du jouet à l'intérieur, faisant grogner Shepard quand la plaque de transmission des sensations appuya contre son clitoris. Tevos parcourut de sa main la longueur du gode, le recouvrant d'humidité. Puis elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et en suça les jus. Les yeux de Shepard s'écarquillèrent et un nouveau gémissement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Tevos vit la hampe du gode tressaillir de désir.

Aria releva un coin du front en remarquant la réaction de Shepard. « On profite de la vue ? »

Shepard grogna et se renfonça davantage dans le lit. « J'étais juste en train d'imaginer ces lèvres autour de ma queue. »

« J'espère que tu as entendu ça, petite pute », dit Aria. Elle se pencha en avant et Tevos sentit des lèvres chaudes s'attarder près de son cou. « Shepard veux ta bouche sur sa queue. Je propose que tu cesses de te faire plaisir et que tu donnes au Commandant ce qu'elle désire. »

Tevos retira ses doigts de sa bouche et opina. « Volontiers. Si vous voulez bien nous faire un peu de place, Commandant ? »

« Oh, bien sûr. » Shepard recula sur le lit et s'assit sur ses talons. Tevos la rejoignit sur le matelas, s'appuyant sur ses mains et avançant à quatre pattes. Elle voulait ceci au moins autant que Shepard et Aria voulaient abuser d'elle.

« Brave fille », ronronna Aria en faisant courir une main sur son flanc, y enfonçant brièvement ses ongles. Elle poussa un léger sifflement suivi d'un long soupir tremblant. « Sois patiente. Il y a encore une chose dont je dois m'occuper... »

Avançant à pas feutrés vers la commode que Tevos avait visitée un peu plus tôt, Aria en fouilla le contenu pendant que Tevos la regardait depuis le lit, le front légèrement plissé d'impatience. « Que cherches-tu, Aria ? » Sa voix tremblait tandis qu'elle regardait Shepard abaisser une main vers la hampe du gode, le caressant fermement. Tevos regarda le lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec un regard vorace, incapable de continuer à observer Aria quand un spectacle aussi savoureux se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Juste de quoi divertir T'Soni. Mmh, voyons ce que vous avez... » La curiosité de Tevos eut raison d'elle. Elle détourna les yeux de Shepard tandis qu'Aria retirait sa main du tiroir. Aria tenait un vibromasseur pourpre de taille médiane et légèrement arrondi, l'inspectant minutieusement.

« On n'utilise pas celui-là très souvent », dit Shepard. Elle fit vibrer son poing d'une énergie bleue bourdonnante, et Tevos sursauta. Elle savait que Shepard était une biotique, bien entendu. En tant qu'Asari, les avantages n'en avaient rien de nouveau pour elle. Mais la pensée des doigts vibrants de Shepard glissant sur son clitoris envoya une nouvelle traînée humide courir le long de sa cuisse. « Liara préfère une approche plus… biologique. »

« C'est compréhensible », dit Aria. « Mais puisque vos mains vont probablement se trouver à l'arrière de la tête de ma Partenaire, ceci devrait bien la dépanner. »

« Vous savez », dit Shepard d'une voix haletante, « ce jouet-là a une télécommande... »

« Ah bon ? » Le rire grave et vaguement cruel d'Aria provoqua un frisson dans le dos de Tevos. Elle fut particulièrement heureuse que cela soit son tour dès maintenant, et elle n'envia pas la position de Liara. Elle se tourna pour la regarder, ressentant une petite pointe de pitié quand elle vit l'expression torturée du visage de la Demoiselle. Aria continua à fouiller dans le tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la télécommande assortie, la faisant sauter en l'air avant de la rattraper dans sa main. « Ça va être encore plus drôle que je ne pensais. »

Excessivement contente d'elle, Aria se dandina jusqu'au fauteuil où Liara était toujours attachée. Tevos regarda Aria s'agenouiller entre ses jambes mais résista à la tentation de commenter. Aussi satisfaisant que cela puisse être sur le moment, elle savait qu'elle en paierait le prix plus tard. Les yeux de Liara se plissèrent légèrement en signe de défi tandis qu'Aria s'approchait d'elle, et Tevos sourit. Elle avait le sentiment que s'il fallait être punie, elle ne serait pas seule.

« Eh bien ? » demanda Aria en insérant le jouet entre les jambes de Liara. « Pas de remarque cinglante de la part de l'omniscient Courtier de l'Ombre ? » Sur le mot 'courtier', elle poussa le vibromasseur à l'intérieur, et Tevos sentit ses parois internes se contracter solidairement.

Liara gémit et rejeta sa tête en arrière. « Je préfère ne pas vous donner cette satisfaction », dit-elle, incapable de ne pas mordre à l'appât.

« Oh, mais vous allez me donner satisfaction, T'Soni. » Aria retira sa main et alluma le jouet sur la vibration la plus intense. Liara cria d'extase, et elle sourit. « Mais pas tout de suite. » Aria se leva et prit son gode de la main affaiblie de Liara. « Merci de l'avoir gardé », dit-elle, puis elle se retourna et s'approcha du lit. Avant de grimper dessus, elle fit pénétrer en elle la partie courte. Tevos déglutit, parfaitement consciente de sa position directe entre Shepard et Aria. Maintenant, c'était son tour.

Aria grimpa sur le lit, creusant le matelas, et le souffle de Tevos lui manqua quand l'une des mains de sa Partenaire s'abattit violemment sur la courbe de son cul. Au bout d'un instant, la vive brûlure laissa place à une agréable chaleur et elle releva davantage les hanches, offrant d'en recevoir plus si tel était le souhait d'Aria. « Tu es prête ? » demanda Aria. D'habitude, elle était plus sévère dans ses ordres et ses questions, mais elles étaient toutes les trois sur le point de faire quelque chose de très, très nouveau, et Tevos apprécia la subtile manifestation d'inquiétude.

Il lui fallut un instant pour trouver ses mots. « Oui. Plus que prête. »

« Bien. » Aria la poussa un peu dans le bas du dos, la guidant vers l'avant. « À présent, suce la queue de Shepard. Tu es notre jouet pour la nuit, et nous avons l'intention de t'utiliser de la sorte. »

L'espace d'un instant, Tevos se contenta de fixer le mandrin, vaguement submergée par sa situation. Puis elle baissa la tête, prenant dans sa bouche l'extrémité du gode de Shepard. Elle fit courir sa langue sur le gland gonflé, l'enroulant autour de la fente sensible à son sommet avant de s'abaisser davantage pour capturer quelques centimètres de gode supplémentaire. Cela lui sembla un peu étrange de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aria, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait envie de continuer.

Shepard agrippa l'arrière de sa crête, les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses fesses se contractant. « Bon sang, elle est douée... »

Aria gifla de nouveau son cul avant de glisser une main entre ses jambes, caressant les plis extérieurs de son azur. « C'est parce qu'elle adore ça. J'en ai la preuve sur toute ma main... » Tevos gémit autour du gode de Shepard, le capturant presque entièrement, ne laissant plus que quelques petits centimètres à la base. La main d'Aria s'abattit avec un nouveau claquement, et elle remonta jusqu'à ne plus garder en bouche que le bout du gland qu'elle enroula de sa langue pour en récolter les quelques gouttes humides à mesure qu'elle le suçait. « Elle va encore plus aimer ça quand je commencerai à la baiser. Mais d'abord... »

Aria s'empara de la télécommande posée contre son genou, se tournant vers Liara en maintenant son pouce à proximité des boutons. Les yeux de Tevos pointèrent également dans cette direction autant qu'il le leur était possible avec la tête entre les jambes de Shepard. Les yeux de la pauvre Demoiselle étaient déjà noirs et, avec ses jambes liées grandes ouvertes, les replis pourpres de son azur et la base du vibromasseur étaient clairement visibles.

« Vous croyez qu'elle est jalouse ? » demanda Shepard. Tevos sentit le mandrin palpiter entre ses lèvres, et elle savait que c'était parce que Shepard regardait Liara et savourait son tourment.

« J'en suis certaine », dit Aria, « mais je pense que c'est à T'Soni d'en parler. Expliquez-nous donc. » Elle examina Liara et tint la télécommande en l'air, son doigt planant au dessus du bouton qui ralentissait les vibrations. « Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à la queue de Shepard, si vous en aviez l'occasion ? » Liara gémit, mais Aria secoua la tête. « Et n'espérez pas faire l'économie d'une explication détaillée. Si je ne suis pas satisfaite de votre description, j'éteins le vibro. »

« Non ! » cria Liara.

Aria ricana et abaissa la télécommande. « On vous écoute, alors. »

« Déesse », hoqueta Liara. « Shepard… Shepard, je passerais d'abord ma langue sur le gland. » À mesure qu'elle parlait, Tevos exécutait sa description, lapant le bout du gode. Shepard grogna, ses doigts s'enfonçant davantage à l'arrière de sa crête. « Puis je le prendrais dans ma bouche. Je… Je... » La voix de Liara vacilla un instant.

Tevos surprit Shepard à lui faire un signe d'encouragement. « Continue. »

Liara prit une profonde inspiration tremblante et continua. « J'aurais envie de te goûter, de te sentir me maintenir et te servir de moi… J'aurais envie que tu me baises la bouche. »

Tevos gémit avec gourmandise tandis qu'elle glissait de nouveau ses lèvres le long du mandrin luisant de Shepard, encouragée par les paroles de Liara. Habituellement, Liara était quelqu'un de très retenu et de très poli, en dehors des moments où Aria faisait quelque chose pour la contrarier. L'entendre tenir un langage si grossier était assez surprenant, mais c'était une surprise agréable.

« Pas mal, T'Soni », laissa traîner Aria. Elle bascula la télécommande sur un mode de vibration qui poussa les hanches de Liara à se tordre dans l'air. Heureusement, son fauteuil était solide et les nœuds autour de ses membres tenaient bon. Les miaulements de plaisir refusé que poussait Liara électrisèrent le corps de Tevos, et elle prit toute la queue de Shepard dans sa bouche, incapable de résister. Les mains d'Aria caressaient ses flancs, incitant ses hanches à se relever encore davantage. « Quant à toi… crois-tu avoir mérité un peu de plaisir, aussi ? »

Shepard relâcha l'arrière de sa tête, la laissant reculer et prendre quelques respirations tremblantes. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule, les yeux presque aussi noirs que ceux de Liara. « Oui, Aria. »

« Dommage que ça ne dépende pas de toi. » Les lèvres d'Aria se tordirent dans un sourire tandis qu'elle regardait Shepard qui assistait à cet échange avec intérêt. Tevos suivit son regard. La main de Shepard était revenue se refermer autour de son gode auquel manquait manifestement la chaleur de sa bouche. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Shepard ? »

Shepard baissa les yeux vers elle, et Tevos tâcha de montrer à l'Humaine son air le plus implorant. Apparemment, cela fonctionna car Shepard relâcha son gode et bascula ses hanches en avant, le lui présentant à nouveau. « C'est votre jouet. Jouons un peu avec quelques instants. Elle n'a pas encore fini ce qu'elle avait commencé. »

Tevos plongea sa tête en avant, tâchant de reprendre dans sa bouche le gode de Shepard, mais Aria l'agrippa par la nuque et la tira brusquement en arrière, la maintenant en place. « Bien tenté, mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement. Si tu veux qu'on abuse de toi, tu vas d'abord devoir supplier. » Elle regarda la main de Shepard redescendre vers la hampe du gode et reprendre son va-et-vient, regrettant que ce ne soit pas plutôt ses lèvres qui l'entourent.

« S'il vous plaît, Commandant, laissez-moi vous sucer la queue. »

Aria lui claqua sèchement le cul, et elle cria. « Ça, c'est demander poliment. Je t'ai demandé de la supplier, pute. »

« S'il vous plaît, je veux la prendre dans ma bouche. » Elle leva les yeux vers Shepard, espérant que le désespoir qui les emplissait se verrait. « J'ai envie que vous vous serviez de moi, Commandant. J'ai envie de vous sentir vous libérer. Plus que tout, j'ai envie de vous faire jouir. » De sa main libre, Shepard lui caressa la joue. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en attendant que Shepard se décide. L'Humaine avait déjà pris sa décision, elle le voyait bien. Shepard s'amusait juste à faire durer son tourment.

« Tu as envie de me faire jouir ? » Shepard entoura fermement de sa main la base de son gode et bascula les hanches en avant, insérant le bout entre les lèvres de Tevos. « Vas-y », grogna-t-elle en poussant le reste à l'intérieur.

Tevos gémit autour d'elle, et Shepard s'arrêta juste un instant, la laissant s'ajuster avant de reprendre son rythme lent mais sévère. Shepard lui maintint la tête en place tandis qu'elle faisait entrer et sortir le mandrin de sa bouche. La perte de tout contrôle fit gémir Tevos à chaque poussée, et elle détendit sa mâchoire, ouvrant sa gorge de façon à ce que Shepard puisse plonger plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Tandis qu'Aria regardait Shepard faire ses va-et-vient dans la bouche de Tevos, elle sentit son propre corps se tordre d'excitation. Lentement, elle positionna l'extrémité de son gode entre les jambes de Tevos et glissa le gland le long des plis de sa Partenaire. Dès que le bout vint appuyer sur son clitoris, les hanches de Tevos bondirent. Aria rit tandis qu'elle essayait de basculer en arrière, à la recherche de plus de sensations. « Je sais que tu dois avoir du mal à t'en empêcher », gronda-t-elle, ongles enfoncés dans la peau exposée, « mais essaie de te retenir de te frotter à moi comme la salope éhontée que tu es. » Tevos ne put que gémir en guise de réponse pendant que Shepard continuait à lui baiser la bouche.

Aria abattit avec précision une autre claque sur son cul avant de se mettre à frotter lentement la hampe de son gode entre les replis luisants de Tevos. « Putain, tu es trempée. » Elle pressa le gland contre le clitoris de Tevos, testant la capacité de sa Partenaire à rester immobile. Comme les hanches de Tevos ne firent qu'à peine tressaillir, elle poursuivit. « Jalouse, T'Soni ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Liara.

« Je... » Liara avait du mal à formuler des mots. Son être tout entier vibrait de désir. Elle aurait voulu plus que tout être à la place de Tevos, mais le déni n'en était que meilleur, sachant que Shepard et Aria s'occuperaient d'elle ensuite. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se concentrer au travers du plaisir qui croissait dans son ventre. Elle pourrait jouir si seulement une union était possible, mais aucun esprit ne s'attardait suffisamment près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse s'y projeter.

Aria éteignit le vibromasseur. « Je n'ai pas entendu de réponse. »

Privée de sensation, Liara gémit. « Oui, ça vous va ? » dit-elle en essayant en vain de serrer les jambes. N'importe quelle pression serait toujours mieux que ce morne rien qu'elle ressentait en l'absence de vibrations. « Je suis extrêmement jalouse. »

« Bien. » Aria appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande et le vibromasseur redémarra à plein régime. Liara cria, et elle reporta son attention sur Tevos. Shepard faisait entrer et sortir son gode de la bouche de sa Partenaire à un rythme brutal. Aria regarda le jouet glisser entre les lèvres de Tevos, son profil déformant occasionnellement sa joue avant de se retirer. La vue d'une autre personne en train d'abuser de la bouche de Tevos avec une telle frénésie fit se contracter ses muscles intimes autour de la partie la plus courte du jouet. Elle recula et positionna le gland devant l'orifice de Tevos. « À mon tour. J'ai laissé Shepard prendre tout le plaisir. »

Aria agrippa sans ménagement les hanches de Tevos, les tirant vers elle et s'enfonçant à l'intérieur en une vive poussée. Elle sourit quand Tevos poussa un gémissement surpris, suivi par les propre grognements de satisfaction de Shepard comme ses lèvres glissaient plus bas sur la hampe de son gode. « Tu aimes ça ? » Elle recula et poussa encore, plus fort cette fois-ci, tressaillant un peu tandis que les muscles intimes de Tevos se resserraient autour d'elle, pompant son mandrin à vif. « Tu aimes être fourrée des deux côtés, en sachant que Shepard et moi allons nous servir de toi pour jouir autant de fois qu'on en aura envie ? » Elle adopta un rythme régulier, maintenant en place les hanches de sa Partenaire. Tevos enserra la hampe du gode, très probablement pour provoquer une réaction. « Enfin, Shepard peut-être plus que moi. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie de te donner plein d'orgasmes de suite. »

Face à elle, Shepard luttait pour garder le contrôle de ses propres actions. Son gode semblait si tendu à mesure que Tevos le suçait. Chaque fois que ces lèvres l'enveloppaient dans leur chaleur, elle devait se retenir de baiser violemment la bouche de Tevos. Elles ne faisaient que commencer. Cela ne semblait pas correct de donner immédiatement à Tevos ce qu'elle voulait, mais il était difficile de résister. « Putain », grogna Shepard. « Elle va me faire jouir. »

Aria plissa les yeux. « Eh bien, donnez à cette petite pute ce qu'elle attend. Elle semble assez disposée à vous faire éjaculer. »

Mais Shepard avait d'autres plans. Au lieu de laisser Tevos la prendre à nouveau dans sa bouche, elle la repoussa, gardant une main sur son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle ne cherche pas à réduire la distance. Tevos hoqueta quand le gode de Shepard abandonna sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et bouffies par le traitement infligé par le Commandant. Elle leva les yeux vers Shepard, le regard implorant. « Tu veux me goûter à ce point-là ? » demanda Shepard en se servant de son poing pour pomper la hampe de son gode. Elle était si près de jouir que le mandrin tressaillait sous ses doigts.

Tevos opina. « S'il vous plaît. »

C'était peut-être le ton désespéré dans la voix de Tevos, ou peut-être que Shepard était trop excitée pour se retenir, mais cette simple supplication suffit à la pousser à bout. « Oh mon Dieu… Je vais… Je vais... » Elle continua ses caresses, et Aria regarda le premier jet de liquide jaillir de l'extrémité du gode de Shepard et atterrir sur le visage de Tevos. Ses propres hanches s'écrasèrent contre Tevos tandis qu'elle contemplait la vue étonnamment érotique de Shepard en train d'éjaculer sur sa Partenaire. Tevos tira même la langue pour lécher les résidus humides qui restaient sur ses lèvres, savourant le goût de l'orgasme de Shepard.

Aria émit un petit rire et caressa le derrière de Tevos, admirant les traces de main qu'elle y avait laissées. « Ça c'est vicieux, Shepard. » Elle entama une série de va-et-vient légèrement plus rapides tandis qu'une de ses mains s'en alla taquiner le clitoris de Tevos. « J'aurais vraiment cru que vous alliez jouir dans sa gorge plutôt que de lui asperger le visage. Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle adore ça. Je l'ai carrément sentie se contracter autour de moi comme une hystérique quand vous l'avez badigeonnée. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que je crois que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec sa bouche », haleta Shepard en agrippant de nouveau la crête de Tevos.

« Jouissez dans sa bouche cette fois-ci », suggéra Aria en regardant les lèvres de Tevos se refermer à nouveau autour du gode de Shepard et aspirer le bout avec gourmandise en poussant de petits soupirs et gémissements. « Elle aime ça. »

« Comme Liara... » Shepard jeta un regard en direction de sa malheureuse Partenaire, qui se tordait toujours sur son fauteuil. « Bien qu'elle ait plutôt l'air de se faire plaisir toute seule pour l'instant... »

L'air arrogant que Liara adoptait généralement à proximité d'Aria pour s'affirmer avait complètement disparu, et elle regarda le trio installé sur le lit avec des yeux implorants. « Shepard ! » s'écria-t-elle en essayant en vain de se frotter au vibromasseur. Elle était en train de devenir folle sans Partenaire avec qui s'unir, ou même sans une main pour toucher son clitoris douloureusement tendu. L'extrémité pourpre engorgée était sortie de sous son capuchon et s'exposait outrageusement, mais à cet endroit les sensations du vibromasseur étaient atténuées.

« Ne me regarde pas », dit Shepard, enfonçant son gode de quelques centimètres supplémentaires dans la bouche de Tevos. « C'est Aria qui a la télécommande. »

Liara poussa un nouveau cri de détresse, réticente à l'idée de demander la moindre faveur à Aria, mais elle était si fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait sur le lit qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher. « S'il vous plaît... »

Aria afficha un sourire narquois, savourant l'impuissance de Liara. Elle continuait à baiser Tevos, n'interrompant jamais le rythme. Elle voulait savourer cet instant, mais cela lui était rendu difficile par la soie brûlante de l'azur de Tevos agrippant son gode et essayant de la mener jusqu'au précipice. De voir Liara tirer en vain sur ses liens ne faisait que mettre davantage à l'épreuve sa retenue. « S'il vous plaît, quoi ? »

« S'il vous plaît - » Liara hésita, cherchant un mot. « Chef ? »

Bien que le terme soit humain, Aria décida qu'il était acceptable et poussa encore d'un cran le vibromasseur. « Il va juste vous falloir être encore un peu patiente, T'Soni. Théa me doit d'abord un orgasme… et Shepard a l'air d'en avoir encore quelques uns à dispo. »

Shepard grogna et augmenta la cadence de ses va-et-vient. « Oh oui putain. J'ai déjà de nouveau envie de jouir. »

Tevos gémit autour de la hampe du gode de Shepard. Sa mâchoire lui tiraillait, mais elle s'en fichait. L'irrésistible sensation d'être remplie aux deux extrémités menaçait de la submerger. Pour l'instant, elle était ravie qu'Aria ne se soit pas unie à elle. Elle avait fantasmé cet instant pendant si longtemps. Maintenant qu'il se produisait enfin, elle voulait le faire durer.

À chaque poussée d'Aria, son désir croissait. Le gode d'Aria plongeait en elle, la remplissant totalement dans un étirement presque douloureux. Elle pouvait sentir les ongles d'Aria s'enfoncer dans ses hanches, la tenant fermement, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer la situation entre ses jambes. Elle avait été soulagée que Shepard commence à prendre son propre plaisir, lui tenant la tête pendant qu'elle pompait dans sa bouche. Cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait se concentrer davantage sur la sensation d'être si totalement utilisée. Il était profondément réjouissant de savoir que Shepard et Aria prenaient d'elle tant de plaisir, et de se dire que quand elles perdaient le contrôle, c'était le résultat direct de son corps et de ses actions.

La main d'Aria trouva le clitoris de Tevos et appuya dessus avant de faire des cercles autour du bout gonflé. « Putain. Ça t'excite vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tevos gémit son accord, et les vibrations firent grogner Shepard et l'incitèrent à pousser plus profondément. « Bon Dieu, elle va encore me faire jouir. »

Aria ne put résister au plaisir de regarder Liara et sourit narquoisement en voyant son visage brûlant et envieux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à prendre autant de plaisir à tourmenter Liara. Juste pour être sûre que l'entêtée Demoiselle lui prête attention, elle abattit sa main dans un claquement sec sur la fesse gauche de Tevos, s'assurant que Liara puisse voir le coup. Elles crièrent toutes deux à l'unisson, bien que les sons avides sortant de la bouche de Tevos soient quelque peu étouffés.

« Fais-la jouir à nouveau », ordonna Aria. Elle pouvait voir que Tevos était submergée, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'idée d'être si intensément utilisée. Dans un instant de tendresse, elle caressa le bas du dos de Tevos pour la réconforter. « Vas-y, mignonne. Je sais que tu veux avaler ses jus. »

Les dents de Shepard se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle continuait à entrer et sortir brutalement de la bouche de Tevos, vaguement ébahie que la Conseillère soit capable de supporter de si intenses va-et-vient. Apparemment, elle avait l'habitude des rudes traitements d'Aria et semblait apprécier qu'on abuse d'elle de façon si agressive. Elle était à la limite. Son gode, engorgé et douloureux, tressaillait du besoin du jouir.

« Vous savez », haleta-t-elle, « quand nous nous sommes rencontrées la première fois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la Conseillère asari finirait par me sucer la queue. » Elle marqua une pause et ferma les yeux, luttant pour garder contenance juste encore un peu. « Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle en tire autant de plaisir. »

Aria sourit et gifla un nouvelle fois le cul de Tevos. « Elle est plutôt dévergondée sous cette froide carapace, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Putain, oui... » Finalement, Shepard ne put plus se retenir davantage. Elle poussa une dernière fois et ses hanches sursautèrent tandis qu'un nouvel orgasme la terrassait. Son gode tressaillit et une pleine giclée de liquide s'écoula du gland palpitant. Elle grogna et maintint fermement la tête de Tevos, vidant chaque merveilleuse vague humide dans sa bouche chaude.

Aria poussa un léger grognement en regardant les muscles des fesses et des cuisses de Shepard se serrer, et son propre gode palpita en réaction. « Tu as intérêt à ne rien laisser échapper, mignonne », gronda Aria en pénétrant Tevos encore plus fort. « Sinon, je pourrais bien aller plutôt baiser T'Soni et laisser le Commandant te tourmenter. »

« Putain, elle prend tout », gémit Shepard. Tevos suça fermement son gland, lapant le bout sensible dans une tentative de capturer les dernières gouttes de son orgasme à mesure qu'il s'amenuisait. « Elle n'en a jamais assez. » Finalement, quand les pulsations résiduelles de son gode cessèrent, Tevos le relâcha de sa bouche avec un bref bruit de succion, avalant délibérément sa salive avant de prendre quelques rapides inspirations. « Putain, c'était excellent. », haleta-t-elle en caressant la crête de Tevos d'une main tandis qu'elle refermait l'autre autour du mandrin épais de son gode qui tressaillait encore. Bien qu'elle ait les jambes en coton, elle s'arrangea pour rester bien droite afin que Tevos puisse avoir une vue nette de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« S'il te plaît… Aria, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de... » supplia Tevos, laissant sa tête basculer un peu en avant tandis qu'elle retombait sur ses coudes. Même dans cette nouvelle position, elle avait toujours une vue bien dégagée sur le gode de Shepard. Le rythme des va-et-vient d'Aria accéléra un peu, faisant bouger son corps tout entier dans la mesure où Shepard ne lui tenait plus l'arrière de la tête. « J'ai besoin de jouir. Déesse, je ne peux pas – c'est douloureux, j'ai besoin de... »

Aria fit semblant d'y réfléchir un instant, regardant tour à tour Tevos, puis Shepard qui était couverte d'un mince voile de sueur qui semblait souligner les muscles de son ventre. « Et comment ça se fait que tu aies si cruellement besoin de jouir ? » demanda-t-elle, agrippant d'une main une hanche de Tevos tandis que l'autre balayait furieusement son clitoris.

Tevos ferma les yeux, espérant ne pas craquer et ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Les sensations étaient ahurissantes et elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées. « C'est parce que… parce que j'ai... »

Consciente que Tevos était près du point de non retour et totalement incapable de formuler d'autres phrases, Aria eut pitié d'elle. « Parce que sucer la queue de Shepard pendant que je te baisais l'azur t'a terriblement excitée ? » suggéra-t-elle sous forme de question alors qu'il s'agissait clairement d'un constat.

« Oui ! »

Aria jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Liara qui semblait presque hors d'elle sous l'effet du désir. Puis elle fit tomber une nouvelle claque sur le cul de Tevos. « Brave fille. Contemple l'éternité. »

Elles se précipitèrent frénétiquement l'une en l'autre, comme si ne faire plus qu'une ne pouvait souffrir aucun délai. Aria se décrivait généralement comme quelqu'un de posé, de maître de soi, mais là son corps tout entier la torturait, et elle avait aussi cruellement besoin d'un orgasme que sa Partenaire. Le désir que ressentait Tevos la submergea presque quand leurs identités se mêlèrent. Son clitoris palpita sous le transmetteur, lui donnant l'impression que son gode était encore plus tendu.

 _'S'il te plaît.'_ La pensée résonna depuis Tevos. _'S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de -'_

Aria passa outre cette requête immédiate, préférant détailler les émotions de son amante. Elle captura le pic d'embarras et d'excitation provoqué par la façon dont Shepard et elle l'utilisaient si totalement. Cela ferait l'affaire. _'Déesse, tu es si excitée'_ , pensa-t-elle en se servant de l'union pour modifier l'angle de ses va-et-vient. _'Tout ça parce que j'ai laissé le Commandant t'éjaculer dessus ? Ou c'est peut-être la pensée que Shepard se serve de toi comme n'importe quel soldat de l'Alliance se servirait d'une vulgaire putain ?'_ Elle sentit Tevos se contracter autour d'elle en réaction. Elle parvint toutefois à se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, et remarqua que Shepard continuait à se masturber. _'Je parie que tu as envie que Shepard éjacule à nouveau. Est-ce que ça ne te ferait pas jouir, ça, salope ?'_

 _'Si… Déesse, oh que si.'_ Il y avait pour Tevos quelque chose de terriblement embarrassant dans cet aveu, même si cela ne restait qu'entre elles.

 _'Tu regardes Shepard se toucher ? En regrettant qu'elle ne préfère pas plutôt se servir de toi ?'_

Tevos hoqueta, son corps tout entier se raidissant à l'écoute de ces mots crus. Elle tenta de formuler une réponse mais ne parvint pas à rassembler ses pensées. Son esprit était consumé par une image – elle, à quatre pattes, la queue de Shepard entrant et sortant de sa bouche endolorie pendant qu'Aria la pénétrait par derrière, s'enfonçant aussi profondément que possible.

Aria se tenait au bord du précipice, si près de basculer que son gode lui faisait mal et menaçait d'exploser à chaque mouvement de hanches. Avec l'union, rien ne la retenait plus que sa seule volonté. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de se contenir encore quelques secondes, mais Tevos était si resserrée autour d'elle qu'après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, la chaleur soyeuse et moulante qui l'entourait fut irrésistible. « Putain, » dit-elle en s'assurant de parler à voix haute pour Shepard et Liara. « Je suis si près de – je vais te remplir... »

Les muscles intimes de Tevos se raccrochèrent à elle désespérément, mais ce fut le mélange de gêne et d'excitation se déversant littéralement de l'esprit de Tevos à travers l'union qui finit par venir à bout des défenses d'Aria. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Sa tête bascula en avant et elle jura entre ses dents, s'appropriant Tevos de quelques égoïstes ruades finales avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde et de jouir en quelques tressaillement saccadés. Elle augmenta la vitesse et la pression de son pouce sur le clitoris de Tevos qui paraissait tressauter en rythme à chaque pulsion de son gode, à mesure qu'elle éjaculait.

Pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas soulagée. Elle se retira un très court instant. « Tourne-toi », gronda-t-elle. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Tevos se tourna sur le dos aussi rapidement que possible. Avant même qu'elle ne soit installée, Aria lui saisit à nouveau les hanches et se renfonça en elle. Leur séparation fut si brève qu'elle restèrent toujours liées dans l'union. Aria pouvait sentir l'excitation de Tevos, et son besoin criant de jouir une dernière fois, résonner dans son propre corps. « Dis à Shepard ce que tu veux qu'elle te fasse. »

Les yeux de Tevos s'écarquillèrent et ses joues s'empourprèrent d'embarras. « Aria, je... »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'adresser, mignonne. » Aria ralentit son rythme, appuyant malicieusement le gland du gode contre son orifice encore et encore. « Dis-le à Shepard, ou je pourrais bien me décider à aller plutôt baiser l'azur de Liara. »

« Shepard », haleta Tevos. Elle leva les yeux vers l'Humaine qui était toujours agenouillée devant elle. « S'il vous plaît. J'ai envie que vous m'éjaculiez dessus. »

Shepard sourit. « Encore ? » Son gode tressaillit dans son poing. « Eh bien, quelle gourmande ! »

« Ah ça, elle l'est vraiment », dit Aria en poussant en avant. Le désir incommensurable de Tevos lui satura les sens. « Je crois bien qu'elle serait capable de jouir dans la seconde où vous vous soulagerez sur elle. »

« Je n'en suis pas loin », haleta Shepard. Sa main s'agita plus rapidement, ses hanches tressaillirent en avant et ses cuisses tremblèrent. Elle avait déjà tellement joui, et la pauvre Liara pas une seule fois, mais elle savait que toutes trois répareraient cette injustice dès qu'elles en auraient fini avec Tevos. Tevos leva les yeux vers elle, le désir dans son regard tellement semblable à la façon dont Liara la regardait parfois. « Putain. » Shepard ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. « Encore… Je vais encore jouir. »

Tevos entendit Shepard prendre une courte inspiration, puis une autre. Le ventre de Shepard se noua, et sa délivrance jaillit de l'extrémité de son gode. Le fluide chaud et luisant éclaboussa ses seins, recouvrant sa peau.

La vue de l'orgasme de Shepard se répandant sur Tevos fut de trop. Aria ressentit à travers l'union le sommet atteint par le désir de sa Partenaire, et elle reprit son rythme, impatiente de soulager leur douloureux besoin. Les parois internes de Tevos palpitèrent autour du mandrin, et elle se mordit la lèvre, chevauchant les contractions partagées. Après quelques derniers va-et-vient, elle se retira. Se servant d'une main pour maintenir Tevos en place, elle se branla de l'autre. L'engorgement de son gode était insupportable. D'un dernier mouvement de pompe de son poing, elle envoya sa délivrance se répandre sur elles deux. Des vagues d'humidité jaillirent du gland palpitant, et elle hoqueta en recouvrant les cuisses et l'azur de Tevos de son orgasme.

L'espace d'un instant, Tevos resta allongée sur le dos. Sa poitrine se souleva sous l'effet de quelques légers hoquets comme elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, et ses yeux restèrent fermés. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du genou de Shepard contre son bras, et Aria était toujours enfouie entre ses jambes, la hampe luisante de son gode inconfortablement appuyée contre sa hanche. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, son pauvre orifice délicat souffrait encore du rude traitement qu'Aria lui avait fait subir, et ses muscles intimes tressaillaient encore de contractions résiduelles.

« Déesse, regarde-toi... » Aria cliqueta de la langue en signe de réprimande, caressant de ses doigts le bas-ventre de Tevos et savourant la façon dont les muscles sursautaient à son contact. « Quel état pitoyable. » Délibérément, elle détailla le corps épuisé de sa Partenaire, se redressant sur ses genoux pour l'atteindre plus facilement. « Laisser Shepard jouir sur ton visage... » Elle caressa d'abord les joues de Tevos, saisissant un instant sa mâchoire de manière possessive. « Dans ta bouche... » Le pouce d'Aria glissa entre ses lèvres enflées, et Tevos en suça négligemment le bout. Quand les doigts se retirèrent et entamèrent leur descente le long de sa gorge et sur son torse, Tevos gémit. « Et sur tes nichons... »

« Et putain, c'était bon », grogna Shepard, laissant ses mains rejoindre celles d'Aria à mesure qu'elles exploraient le corps de Tevos. Les yeux de Tevos restèrent clos, mais ses hanches bougèrent un peu quand les mains de Shepard descendirent écarter ses cuisses pour l'examiner. « Bordel. Vous avez vraiment joui partout sur elle, n'est-ce pas Aria ? » Instinctivement, Shepard glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur, faisant siffler Tevos. L'étirement la brûlait après ce que son corps venait d'endurer, mais ce n'était non plus totalement désagréable. Shepard rit doucement en recourbant ses doigts vers l'avant, provoquant de nouveaux petits sons de la Conseillère épuisée. « Mmh, elle est étroite. Je prendrais bien mon tour dans son azur un peu plus tard. »

« Ne seriez-vous pas en train d'oublier votre propre petite minette ? » demanda Aria. Elle s'écarta de Tevos et regarda en direction du fauteuil. Liara s'était affaissée dans ses liens, tremblant légèrement. Comme Tevos, ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle semblait être à cheval sur la frontière où le plaisir se fond dans la douleur.

Shepard se sentit instantanément navrée pour elle, et sentit son gode tressaillir à nouveau à la vue de sa ravissante Partenaire qui poussait encore de petits sons de temps à autre. « Oh, ma douce », murmura-t-elle en descendant du matelas et en se hâtant d'aller détacher sa pauvre amante exagérément stimulée.

Liara s'effondra dans ses bras, gémissant quand elle retira doucement le vibromasseur. Elle sentit l'esprit de Liara presser contre le sien, s'agripper à sa conscience et essayer de prendre l'union qui lui avait été refusée, mais Shepard réorienta son attention en lui pinçant fermement les fesses. La sensation inattendue empêcha Liara d'enfreindre les règles, et elle laissa Shepard essuyer quelques unes de ses larmes et la soutenir jusqu'au lit.

Elle allongea sa Partenaire en posant doucement quelques baisers sur son visage. « Tu avais dit que tu pouvais supporter ça, que tu en avais envie. » Sa main s'aventura sur un sein, pinçant le téton dressé.

« C'est le cas. Je – C'était incroyable… J'ai juste, j'ai besoin, maintenant j'ai besoin - »

Shepard lui coupe la parole avec un baiser. « Je sais, mon amour », chuchota-t-elle. Elle prit le temps d'explorer le corps de Liara, posant ses lèvres partout sur la peau suintante de sueur avant de descendre capturer l'autre téton dans sa bouche. Liara gémit et bascula la tête en arrière. Elle fut étonnée de sentir une autre paire de mains sur ses tempes, et elle regarda en arrière pour trouver Tevos assise derrière elle. La Conseillère lui souriait.

« Comme c'est attendrissant », fit traîner Aria. Elle s'adossa aux coussins, sa main caressant lentement la base de son gode tandis qu'elle regardait Tevos tirer Liara contre sa poitrine. Pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient sur le ventre de Liara, Shepard se mit à genoux et écarta un peu plus les jambes de Liara. Aria fit à Tevos un signe de tête approbateur. « Assure-toi que Liara jouisse bien fort, mignonne. Je crois que tu as épuisé le Commandant avec tes besoins, et elle pourrait nécessiter ton assistance. »

Tevos rougit et posa un baiser sur l'épaule de Liara. « Oui, Maîtresse », dit-elle.

Liara frissonna à l'énoncé de ces mots. Allongée contre Tevos, elle pouvait sentir l'humidité qui recouvrait la peau de la Conseillère. Elle gémit quand Shepard l'embrassa le long de la gorge. Bientôt, elle aussi serait entièrement couverte comme ça, si elle avait de la chance. Shepard appuya la hampe de son gode contre ses replis, taquinant délibérément son clitoris gonflé. Elle cria, et ses mains jaillirent vers les épaules musclées de Shepard, s'y agrippant désespérément. « Shepard, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu veux que je te baise ? » murmura Shepard, trouvant difficile de résister à la chaleur torride et étroite qu'elle ressentait au bout de son gode. Elle voulait être enveloppée de cette chaleur, la sentir palpiter autour d'elle. « Il faut me répondre, bébé. »

« Oui ! » La tête de Liara bascula contre l'épaule douce de Tevos. Elle sentit le feu embraser son cou quand les lèvres de Tevos se posèrent sur sa peau. « Oui, j'ai envie de toi. »

Aria captura le regard de Liara qui continuait à enfoncer ses ongles dans les bras de Shepard. « Allons, vous pouvez supplier mieux que ça. »

Liara rougit. « S'il te plaît… J'ai envie que tu m'écartèles. Le vibromasseur m'a rendue si… si… et je ne pouvais pas… S'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie, baise-moi… J'ai besoin de jouir. Pour toi. »

Apparemment satisfaite de la requête sincère de Liara, Shepard positionna le gland et poussa en avant, étirant Liara tandis qu'elle se frayait un passage au moyen d'une série de rapides va-et-vient. Heureusement, Tevos avait rendu son gode suffisamment humide, même si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Liara était absolument trempée des suites des taquineries d'Aria, et elle enfonça son gode aussi profondément qu'il était possible.

Liara hoqueta comme Shepard la pénétrait. Elle s'arc-bouta sous les mains de Tevos, gémissant quand les doigts de la Conseillère jouèrent avec le bout sensible et durci de ses seins. Les lèvres de Tevos étaient toujours occupées à explorer autant de sa gorge que possible, la mordant un peu occasionnellement.

« Attention, mignonne », Aria prévint Tevos. « Ne laisse aucune marque sur la chose de Shepard. On ne voudrait pas abîmer son joli petit jouet. » Ces paroles firent frissonner Liara et tressaillir ses hanches, mais Shepard se tint cruellement immobile en elle, refusant d'entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses hanches. Déjà rassasiée grâce à ses trois orgasmes précédents, elle semblait contente de savourer la chaleur de Liara qui l'entourait.

« Tu aimes qu'on dise de toi que tu es ma chose, Liara ? » badina Shepard en frottant ses mains sur les cuisses tremblantes de Liara, les écartant encore plus. Une inspiration soudaine la frappa, et elle regarda Tevos par dessus l'épaule de Liara. « Tendez les bras et écartez-lui les lèvres. Je veux une vue bien dégagée sur ce que je fais. »

Docilement, Tevos abandonna le sein droit de Liara et tendit la main pour séparer ses replis, exposant outrageusement son clitoris gonflé. Brièvement, elle toucha l'endroit où le gode de Shepard plongeait à l'intérieur de Liara, et elle les sentit toutes deux frissonner en réaction.

« C'est ça », dit Shepard à Liara en forçant toujours ses genoux à rester écartés. « Montre à Aria comme tu prends bien ma queue... »

Lentement, Shepard entreprit ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de Liara, mais elle se mouvait à une cadence si cruellement lente que c'était presque pire que quand elle refusait de bouger. Le gland glissait le long des parois internes de Liara, appuyant si parfaitement dessus que son clitoris palpita douloureusement sous le toucher de Tevos. Tevos passait un doigt sur elle, encerclait le bout engorgé avant d'en taquiner brièvement le sommet. Entre elles deux, Liara avait le plus grand mal à retenir une union.

« Putain, si serrée », haleta Shepard en augmentant la cadence. « Je parie que tu passais ton temps à regretter de ne pas être à la place de Tevos, quand tu étais attachée à ce fauteuil. »

Liara gémit affirmativement et balança ses hanches à la rencontre des va-et-vient de Shepard. Son Commandant lui agrippait les hanches, les maintenant bien fixes tandis qu'elle continuait à faire entrer et sortir d'elle le gode.

« Vous auriez dû voir comment elle vous regardait baiser la bouche de Théa », dit Aria, ses doigts descendant s'enrouler autour de la hampe de son gode. Elle frissonna un peu en réaction. « Elle est bien pareille, on dirait. Mais il faudrait que je l'essaie moi-même... » Sa main scintilla d'énergie biotique pendant une seconde, et elle se mordilla la lèvre, resserrant un peu plus son emprise.

Shepard grogna tandis que les muscles intimes de Liara se resserraient autour d'elle. « Elle a toutefois un côté rebelle en ce qui vous concerne. »

« Shepard ! » cria Liara. « S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin… de l'union. »

Shepard la maintint en place, enfonçant son gode aussi profondément que possible. « Tu me donnes des ordres ? » gronda-t-elle. Même Tevos frissonna en entendant le ton agressif de sa voix.

« N-non », balbutia Liara. « Je te supplie. Te supplie… seulement. » Shepard se retira et replongea. Les ongles de Liara se plantèrent dans la chair de Shepard et dessinèrent un chemin le long de son dos. « Oh, Déesse. S'il vous plaît Commandant ! J'ai tellement besoin de vous. »

« Ça, c'est ma brave petite. Il va juste te falloir être encore un peu patiente », dit Shepard, répétant la phrase qu'Aria avait prononcée plus tôt. Les yeux de Liara étaient déjà complètement noyés dans de profonds puits noirs sans fond, sans plus le moindre éclat bleu. Shepard se sentait en partie coupable de taquiner Liara si longtemps après le tourment qu'elle avait déjà dû endurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était également délicieux de la laisser errer si près du précipice. « Ne t'unis pas encore. Respire simplement. »

Liara prit quelques inspirations saccadées, ne sachant plus sur laquelle de ces sensations conflictuelles se concentrer. Le gode de Shepard la remplissait, l'écartelait si délicieusement, et les doigts agiles de Tevos massaient son pauvre clitoris au point qu'elle pouvait sentir le martellement l'irradier jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle gémit et essaya d'ouvrir encore plus ses jambes, s'offrant à ses deux compagnes et au regard concupiscent d'Aria.

Ayant un peu pitié de l'Asari qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, Tevos ralentit le mouvement de ses doigts. Là où leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Liara battre sauvagement, presque en rythme avec les pulsations de son clitoris. Elle supposa que Shepard pouvait sentir les muscles intimes de Liara enserrer son gode à la même cadence. Elle posa quelques baisers humides et apaisants sur le cou de Liara, tâchant de la réconforter alors même que sa main continuait à faire monter le désir de Liara, l'entraînant si haut qu'il menaçait de s'abattre.

Avant d'y avoir réfléchi à deux fois, Liara regarda entre ses jambes, absorbée par le gode de Shepard qui glissait en elle dans un sens et dans l'autre, se retirant tellement qu'elle pouvait voir la partie la plus épaisse du gland s'extraire d'elle avant de revenir pousser à l'intérieur, l'écartelant de nouveau. La vue des fins doigts bleus de Tevos en train de la travailler était inédite mais tout aussi excitante et, entre elles deux, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, permission ou pas.

Aria sentit que Liara approchait du point culminant et accéléra les mouvements de sa main. Elle aurait préféré que son gode soit profondément enfoui dans Liara ou dans Tevos, mais elle était disposée à attendre son tour, ravie de constater que Liara se tournait occasionnellement pour la regarder. À chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, le rougissement qui empourprait son visage et sa poitrine gagnait plus de surface. Elle sourit et se masturba plus rapidement, même si cela ne faisait qu'empirer sa propre situation. Ce n'était pas cher payé pour voir Liara se mordre la lèvre et détourner les yeux, avant de voler un nouveau regard un instant plus tard. « Tu veux me regarder jouir ? » demanda-t-elle. « J'aurais pensé que tu en avais suffisamment vu tout à l'heure. »

Liara faillit répliquer que regarder Aria se toucher était un moindre mal, vu ce que Shepard et Tevos lui faisaient, mais une telle remarque ne ferait que leur donner un prétexte à jouer plus longtemps avec elle, et elle avait désespérément besoin de jouir. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui était difficile de détourner le regard de la main d'Aria. La Reine d'Oméga savait comment captiver son public.

« Je suis impressionnée », dit Aria. « Pas de réplique du Courtier de l'Ombre ? Votre petite sait comme obtenir ce qu'elle veut, Shepard. »

« S'il te plaît », gémit Liara. « S'il te plaît, Shepard. »

Shepard examina Liara. La pauvre Demoiselle tremblait à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle pouvait sentir Liara essayer en vain de garder contenance. « Unis-toi à moi. »

La présence de Liara submergea immédiatement son esprit. Les deux s'entremêlèrent, et Shepard attira à elle la conscience de Liara, lui offrant tout le réconfort possible tandis qu'elle continuait à la pénétrer. À travers les sensations de l'union, elle pouvait sentir la douleur profonde et désespérée qui menaçait de s'abattre sur Liara à chaque mouvement. Son propre clitoris palpitait à mesure que Tevos taquinait celui de Liara. « Tu es prête à jouir ? » demanda Shepard. Son corps parut soudain tendu de désir grâce aux sensations partagées à travers leur union.

 _'Oui…'_ La voix impatiente et désespérée de Liara résonna dans son esprit, emplissant ses oreilles bien qu'elle n'ait pas physiquement parlé.

 _'À voix haute, garce. Je veux que Tevos et Aria t'entendent.'_

Liara parvint d'une façon ou d'une autre à trouver ses mots, mais sa voix se brisa quand elle répondit à nouveau. « Oui ! S'il te plaît… Je suis prête à jouir. Pour toi. »

« Le premier est entièrement pour moi », confirma Shepard en accélérant ses va-et-vient. Le désir de Liara n'avait fait qu'augmenter la pression dans son gode, et elle avait grand hâte de jouir. Chaque poussée l'amenait de plus en plus près de la limite, mais elle se retenait, attendant que la délivrance vienne du côté de l'union contrôlé par Liara.

Liara sentit le gland du gode de Shepard toucher un endroit particulièrement agréable contre sa paroi antérieure, au moment même où Tevos inclinait différemment ses doigts, la caressant plus haut et masturbant fermement le clitoris de Liara à travers son fin capuchon. Les sensations combinées furent irrésistibles, et Liara cria le nom de sa Partenaire, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Tevos tandis qu'elle convulsait et hoquetait en sentant Shepard relâcher quelques brusques giclées qui la remplissaient.

Alors que l'orgasme de Liara s'estompait en contractions résiduelles, Shepard recula pour une dernière ruade et frotta accidentellement son gode à l'endroit même qui avait fait jouir Liara. À travers l'union, elle sentit ses propres parois internes frissonner autour de la base du jouet inséré en elle et elle s'immobilisa à moitié dans Liara, essayant d'appliquer à cet endroit autant de pression que possible. Liara se raidit, puis cria, plongeant dans un deuxième orgasme sur la fin même du premier.

Shepard se vit lui emboîter le pas et hoqueta en sentant la délicieuse sensation d'une main chaude et glissante qui entourait la moitié inférieure de son gode, faisant jaillir de la hampe et dans Liara les dernières giclées de son orgasme. Elle baissa les yeux, fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Le gland de son gode était enfoncé dans l'azur étroit et serré de Liara tandis que la paume bleu clair de Tevos encerclait la base du mandrin. Même après que Shepard n'eut plus rien à donner et que les doux mouvements de pompe de Tevos eurent cessé, son gode continuait à tressaillir, les pulsations résiduelles toujours synchronisées avec la fin du deuxième orgasme de Liara.

« Théa », hoqueta Aria. Tevos cligna des yeux et les leva vers sa Partenaire, presque triste de détourner le regard de la vision intensément érotique de Shepard éjaculant dans Liara. La main libre d'Aria se tendit vers elle pendant que l'autre continuait à caresser la hampe de son gode. Tevos saisit immédiatement la main d'Aria, prête à une union immédiate. « Tu ferais bien de regarder, T'Soni », grogna Aria en essayant de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses actions.

Liara se tourna pour regarder. Shepard la serra contre elle, laissant le gode glisser de nouveau dans son azur. Aria se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se branlant, son pouce caressant une fois le gland puis redescendant. Ses yeux virèrent au noir de l'union, et Liara sentit Tevos tressaillir derrière elle comme leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un.

La main d'Aria s'agita de plus en plus vite et son souffle se raccourcit. Son bas-ventre se contracta encore, ancrant l'extrémité courte du jouet plus profondément en elle. « Putain », grogna-t-elle. Elle pensa à Tevos en train de toucher Liara, à la façon dont elle avait tendu la main pour agripper le gode de Shepard. Elle pouvait sentir la présence rassurante de sa Partenaire l'incitant à jouir. Deux ou trois va-et-vient empressés de plus, et ce fut bon. De l'humidité jaillit du bout de son gode, éclaboussant et recouvrant sa main à mesure qu'elle pompait le mandrin. Elle abandonna délibérément la main de Tevos après avoir pris ce dont elle avait besoin, provoquant un sanglot de sa Partenaire quand sa part de délivrance fut interrompue. Elle l'ignora et continua à savourer la fin de son orgasme.

Aria ralentit ses gestes tandis que ses muscles abdominaux se relâchaient enfin. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle surprit Liara en train de la fixer. Elle sourit et leva sa main maculée vers sa bouche. Lentement, elle lécha ses propres jus qui lui recouvraient le bout des doigts, ravie de la façon dont toutes les trois la regardaient. Shepard arborait un sourire satisfait, manifestement réjouie de ce spectacle, et Tevos frissonnait de désir insatisfait, mais l'expression du visage de Liara fut celle qui retint le plus son attention. La vue de l'orgasme d'Aria l'avait captivée et, même à présent, en regardant Aria se sucer les doigts, sa langue pourpre sortait humidifier sa lèvre inférieure.

Shepard le remarqua et poussa de nouveau le gode à l'intérieur de Liara, savourant la façon dont cette pénétration la fit gémir. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas encore repue », dit Shepard à Aria en reprenant un tranquille mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle ne cherchait plus aucune forme de délivrance, et mettait simplement à profit leur position actuelle pour réaffirmer son droit sur le corps de Liara. « Elle palpite encore autour de moi, elle en veut encore. »

Aria et Shepard échangèrent un regard, et Shepard ne fit pas d'objection quand Aria lui tapota le bras pour lui demander de s'écarter. « Et si je la prenais pour un tour d'essai ? Nous avons quelques… problèmes en suspens. »

Liara poussa un grognement sourd quand Shepard se retira d'elle et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, laissant à Aria la place entre les jambes de Liara. « Allez-y et jouez avec elle un moment. J'ai fini de m'en servir pour l'instant. »

Aria sortit de son rôle pendant une fraction de seconde pour plonger son regard dans les doux yeux verts de Tevos, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de poursuivre. Quand elle eut cherché le moindre signe de réticence dans l'expression de sa Partenaire et n'en eut trouvé aucun, Aria s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Liara et agrippa la hampe de son gode de façon à pouvoir faire glisser le gland rond et épais le long de ses replis.

Liara hoqueta avec un mélange de nervosité et d'anticipation. Elle tendit la main, s'accrochant à celle de Shepard et lui pressant les articulations. Ses yeux, qui n'avaient pas encore repris leur couleur bleue naturelle, noircirent à nouveau et elle chercha l'esprit de sa Partenaire, désirant désespérément ceci mais ressentant également le besoin d'être rassurée.

En temps normal, Shepard aurait tenu l'union à distance, mais elle autorisa Liara à se joindre à elle. Shepard la réconforta, posant des baisers le long de son bras et sur son cou et aidant Liara à se détendre sur le lit pendant que Tevos libérait la place. _'Tout va bien mon amour'_ , chuchota-t-elle dans son esprit. _'Profites-en.'_

Aria agrippa les hanches de Liara, positionna le gland de son gode devant l'orifice de Liara et poussa légèrement en avant. « Reste concentrée, T'Soni. C'est moi qui te baise. »

Liara grogna et bascula ses hanches en avant, laissant le gode glisser le long de ses replis. « C'est un petit peu difficile à ignorer. »

Aria resserra son emprise et ralentit ses mouvements. « Tu répliques ? »

Liara bascula sa tête en arrière et gémit. Elle essaya de trouver du réconfort en Shepard, mais le Commandant se contenta de sourire. « On dirait bien. C'est une vraie tête de mule en ce qui vous concerne. »

« Tu vas devoir corriger ça si tu veux que je te fourre ma queue, T'Soni. » Aria glissa en avant, s'assurant que le gland vienne appuyer sur le clitoris palpitant de Liara. « Et si tu n'arrives pas à surveiller tes paroles, il faudra que je trouve quelque chose pour occuper ta bouche. »

L'image que Liara communiqua à Shepard faillit submerger son esprit. Le gode d'Aria était enfoncé dans son azur et maintenait un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier pendant que Shepard chevauchait son visage, se frottant sur sa bouche. Le clitoris de Shepard se mit à palpiter. « Je crois que l'idée lui plaît », dit-elle. Les yeux de Liara s'écarquillèrent, et Shepard put ressentir l'espoir naissant qu'elle ferait de cette image une réalité. _'Oh non, minette'_ , dit-elle à travers l'union. _'Ce n'est pas encore le moment de me goûter.'_

Liara hoqueta comme Aria pressait le gland du gode à l'intérieur. « Tu veux qu'on se serve de toi, tout comme on l'a fait avec Tevos ? » Liara opina, un gémissement aigu s'échappant de sa gorge. « Alors il va falloir le demander gentiment. »

Il lui était difficile de formuler des mots pendant qu'elle était unie à Shepard, même si elles n'étaient que légèrement connectées. Liara y parvint toutefois. « S'il vous plaît », chuchota-t-elle en agrippant les doigts de Shepard. La présence silencieuse et rassurante de sa Partenaire en elle lui donna la force de jouer le jeu d'Aria. « J'ai envie que vous vous serviez de moi... »

« Elle le pense vraiment », dit Shepard, rompant le contact tactile et s'écartant doucement de Liara, physiquement et mentalement. Elle souffrit un peu de ce manque, mais elle savait que si Liara restait unie à elle, elle ne serait pas capable de se retenir quand Aria la baiserait. « Vous voulez savoir à quoi elle était juste en train de penser ? »

« Dites-le moi. » Aria laissa glisser le gode de quelques centimètres supplémentaires à l'intérieur de Liara, savourant la façon dont les muscles intimes de la Demoiselle s'accrochaient à elle.

« Vous aviez vos mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir en place pendant que vous la baisiez. Et moi je lui chevauchais le visage. » Shepard s'étira sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le dos et relevant sa tête et ses épaules au moyen de quelques coussins posés contre la tête de lit. « Je ne pense pas encore être partante pour quelque chose de si énergique, cependant », taquina-t-elle en regardant l'air désolé de sa Partenaire. Elle put voir ses yeux se fermer et sa bouche s'ouvrir quand Aria finit par la pénétrer entièrement, plongeant son gode aussi profondément que possible. « Votre petite chienne m'a épuisée avec sa bouche, tout à l'heure. Mais peut-être qu'elle apprécierait cette opportunité, elle. »

Les yeux de Liara s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle hoqueta malgré elle. Tevos, qui avait tout observé avec un intérêt concupiscent, sentit son propre souffle lui manquer à cette idée. Elle frissonna, imaginant brièvement une langue chaude s'agiter entre ses jambes, et jeta un regard implorant à Aria.

Aria afficha un sourire narquois, ses mains parcourant le ventre de Liara et attrapant ses hanches. « Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. » Il lui était difficile de rester immobile avec cette chaleur étroite et collante qui l'entourait, mais elle y parvint, consciente qu'elle aurait l'occasion d'utiliser Liara bien assez tôt. « Théa, installe-toi sur son visage. J'ai envie de voir Liara mettre cette langue à l'ouvrage. »

« Oui, Chef », répondit Tevos. Ce mot fit frisonner Liara qui savait bien qu'il avait été choisi pour elle. Elle jeta un nouveau regard en direction de Shepard, et grogna quand elle vit que sa main était en train de masturber paresseusement la hampe de son gode. Puis les cuisses de Tevos obstruèrent son champ de vision tandis que la Conseillère s'installait sur son visage. Liara leva les yeux et la vue la fit gémir. L'extrémité du clitoris de Tevos sortait de sous ses replis, et elle était manifestement excitée.

Aria pinça un téton de Liara pour attirer son attention. « J'ai dit que je voulais te voir à l'ouvrage, pas juste à regarder de jolies choses. » Elle tendit la main pour caresser le genou de Tevos. « Vas-y. J'ai envie d'entendre quel genre de sons elle arrive à obtenir de toi. » Elle enfonça le gode plus profondément et grogna quand les parois internes de Liara se resserrèrent autour d'elle.

Lentement, Tevos descendit sur la bouche de Liara en s'assurant de rester bien face à Aria. Elle caressa d'une main rassurante le visage de Liara, et des lèvres chaudes se refermèrent sur son clitoris. Elle gémit et bascula en avant tandis que Liara la suçait fermement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une pression si soudaine.

La langue de Liara lapa le bout avant de lécher l'orifice étroit de Tevos et de remonter le long de ses plis. Le goût la fit se contracter autour du gode d'Aria. Elle aspira de nouveau le clitoris de Tevos dans sa bouche et bascula ses hanches en avant. Liara pouvait sentir un filet humide recouvrir son menton, et son propre clitoris palpita de désir.

La vue de Tevos en train de chevaucher le visage de Liara fut presque trop difficile à supporter pour Aria. Elle agrippa plus fermement les hanches de Liara, et ses va-et-vient expérimentés firent lentement place à des ruades plus empressées qui la remplissaient entièrement à chaque fois. Elle voulait rendre Liara folle, montrer au têtu Courtier de l'Ombre qui était vraiment le patron, aussi se mordit-elle la lèvre et ralentit-elle à nouveau, essayant de garder contenance tandis qu'elle regardait les hanches de Tevos basculer sur la bouche de Liara.

« Elle est bonne, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Shepard à Aria en se servant de sa main libre pour caresser le ventre nu de Liara, savourant la façon dont ses muscles tremblaient.

« Mmh. Putain. Oui », grogna Aria qui avait du mal à formuler des phrases entières. Elle avait envie de jouir, de se libérer dans Liara, mais elle ne voulait pas s'abandonner au plaisir avant d'être prête. De plus, elle voulait continuer à regarder Tevos se frotter au visage de Liara. Les hanches de sa Partenaire s'agitaient impudiquement à mesure qu'elle poussait son clitoris entre le sceau des lèvres de Liara.

« Vous savez », poursuivit Shepard en accélérant le mouvement de sa main autour de son gode, « il y a ce petit endroit à l'intérieur, si vous vous retirez juste comme il faut... »

Il ne fallut que quelques ajustements à Aria pour que le gland de son gode glisse avec le bon angle contre la paroi antérieure de Liara, appuyant sur l'endroit que Shepard venait de mentionner. Liara cria, bien que le son soit étouffé. « Trouvé, » haleta Aria en maintenant les hanches de Liara de la façon qui lui convenait pour pouvoir atteindre ce point encore et encore.

« Bon Dieu, je peux la baiser et lui extirper tellement d'orgasmes de cette façon-là. Elle ne fait que jouir et encore jouir quand je trouve le bon endroit. »

« Pas encore », insista Aria. « Je n'ai pas fini de l'utiliser. » Elle planta ses ongles dans les hanches de Liara. « Et n'imagine même pas t'arrêter avec cette bouche… ou bien j'arrête de te baiser. » Liara gémit et redoubla d'efforts, cinglant le clitoris de Tevos avec sa langue et poussant la Conseillère à rejeter sa tête en arrière, la mâchoire pendante d'extase. Shepard prit un instant pour admirer ses seins comme elle s'arc-boutait, laissant sa main abandonner le ventre de Liara pour pouvoir la tendre et tordre un des tétons de Tevos.

Tevos hoqueta et se cambra au contact de Shepard. La main glissa vers le bas, pressant un sein avant de parcourir son ventre. Shepard grogna et se pencha un peu en avant, avec l'envie soudaine de quelque chose de mieux que sa main. « Hé, vous pensez qu'il y a assez de place pour moi ? »

Aria sourit et interrompit ses va-et-vient. « Vous voulez vous amuser un moment avec mon jouet ? Faites donc… Si vous trouvez la place. »

Liara cria et s'écarta de Tevos. « Je ne m'étais pas arrêtée ! Pourquoi avez-vous... »

« Patience. » Aria enfonça ses ongles dans les cuisses de Liara. « Reste tranquille et tais-toi, ou c'est dans ta bouche que je vais fourrer ma queue. » Tevos entreprit de descendre de Liara, mais Aria posa une main sur son épaule et la remis en place. « Où vas-tu ? »

Tevos se retourna et la regarda. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que Shepard voulait... »

« J'aimerais mieux que la bouche insolente de Liara reste occupée », dit Aria. « Penche-toi en avant. Je vais me pencher un peu en arrière. »

Tevos s'exécuta, plaçant ses mains sur le matelas pour garder l'équilibre pendant que Liara reprenait sa tâche sur son clitoris impatient. Elle sentit Shepard se déplacer sur le lit et s'agenouiller derrière elle, mais elle faillit quand même sursauter quand elle sentit les mains du Commandant sur ses hanches et le gland de son gode appuyer sur son orifice. « Ne bougez pas », dit Shepard. Tevos opina et prit une profonde inspiration. Sous elle, Liara tendit les mains et s'agrippa désespérément à ses cuisses. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser la Demoiselle à présent.

« Théa ? » demanda Aria en la fixant de ses yeux emplis de tourbillons noirs.

« Oui, Chef ? »

« Raconte à Liara ce que te fait Shepard. Je pense qu'elle aimerait aussi bien entendre que voir combien son Commandant aime te baiser. »

Tevos frissonna tandis que Shepard insinuait le gland de son gode à l'intérieur, se frottant contre les lèvres chaudes toujours enroulées autour de son clitoris. « Elle – elle me pénètre… lentement… en me caressant le dos. En me taquinant. » Vue leur position actuelle, Shepard ne pouvait pas être trop brusque avec elle, aussi Tevos contracta-t-elle délibérément ses muscles intimes en espérant que Shepard pourrait le ressentir.

« Putain », grogna Shepard, maintenant en place les hanches de Tevos tout en poussant plus profondément de quelques centimètres.

« Elle s'agrippe à mes hanches... » Liara poussa un long gémissement, approuvant apparemment cette évolution. « L'angle… ça appuie sur l'avant de mon – Oh, Déesse... » La tête de Tevos bascula en avant, et elle fixa désespérément Aria avec des yeux noirs tourbillonnants. « S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît, encore, Shepard. Tout le reste dans... »

Shepard mordit légèrement l'épaule de Tevos par derrière, la faisant crier. Puis elle regarda Aria. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est bien comportée ? »

« Très bien », ronronna Aria, s'immobilisant dans Liara et tendant la main pour caresser le visage de Tevos. La petite pause lui donna le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits, et son gode ne paraissait plus sur le point d'exploser. Sous elle, Liara était toujours dans tous ses états, se tortillant et tressautant, recherchant désespérément toute forme de mouvement alors même qu'elle continuait à se consacrer à Tevos. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Shepard ? Baisez-la. »

Tevos cria en sentant les derniers centimètres la pénétrer, la remplir et l'étirer délicieusement. Au même instant, Aria recommença à baiser Liara, et Tevos sentit un cri étouffé vibrer autour de son clitoris. Comme Shepard débutait ses va-et-vient, Tevos ne put empêcher le nom du Commandant de s'échapper de ses lèvres, « Oh… Shepard. » L'emprise sur ses hanches se resserra et elle sentit le gland du gode de Shepard frotter contre sa paroi interne.

Shepard grogna et lui mordit l'épaule. « Plus fort. Je veux qu'Aria entende ça. » Elle poussa avec un meilleur angle cette fois-ci, faisant glisser le gode contre l'endroit qui faisait tressaillir les hanches de Tevos.

« Shepard ! » hoqueta Tevos en rejetant sa tête en arrière. « Oh Shepard, s'il vous plaît... »

Shepard ralentit à nouveau, bien que son gode la brûle et qu'elle ne veuille rien tant que de continuer à besogner Tevos. « S'il vous plaît quoi ? »

Tevos hésita un instant de trop et Aria intervint. « Réponds-lui, pute, ou je laisse Shepard te baiser l'azur autant de fois qu'elle le voudra sans te donner le moindre orgasme. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour jouir. » Son propre gode tressaillit douloureusement comme Liara se contractait autour de la hampe. Elle avait besoin de jouir rapidement, mais elle voulait faire durer cette délicieuse torture juste un peu plus longtemps.

« S'il vous plaît, baisez-moi. Faites-moi jouir », supplia Tevos.

« Allez-y, Commandant », dit Aria.

« Je… Mais je… l'union... »

Aria tendit la main et lui toucha la cuisse. « Joins-toi à moi », ordonna-t-elle. « Je suis prête à remplir T'Soni de toute façon. »

Le léger contact épidermique suffit à les unir. L'excitation accrue que ressentait Tevos fit bondir les hanches d'Aria, et elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'immobilisa avant de poursuivre. Elle ressentait le gode de Shepard et les lèvres de Liara, en plus des sensations expérimentées par son propre corps. C'était une délicieuse agonie. « Putain. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se concentrer par delà le plaisir. « Shepard, vous feriez bien de laisser Liara s'unir à vous si vous voulez qu'elle jouisse. »

Shepard put à peine comprendre les paroles d'Aria. Elle était perdue dans la sensation de Tevos s'agrippant à son gode à mesure qu'elle entrait et sortait d'elle. Elle parvint finalement à prononcer un mot. « Liara ! »

Liara n'eut pas besoin de plus ample explication. Elle unit l'esprit de Shepard au sien, la tension dans son clitoris s'accroissant avec les sensations supplémentaires.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir… J'ai besoin de... » Le désir fit vaciller la voix de Shepard. Ses cuisses tremblaient et elle pouvait sentir le corps de Liara se cambrer contre ses jambes, cherchant plus de contact. Son emprise sur les hanches de Tevos se relâcha. Une dernière poussée… Sa délivrance jaillit d'elle par saccades, et elle poussa plus profondément dans l'azur de Tevos tandis que de soyeuses et étroites parois internes se contractaient autour de son gode. Elle frissonna, pompant encore et encore, disposée à donner jusqu'à sa dernière goutte. Elle pouvait sentir ses fluides se mêler à ceux de Tevos, déborder autour du mandrin et s'écouler sur le menton de Liara.

La sensation des jus de Shepard et Tevos recouvrant son visage intensifia l'orgasme de Liara. Elle cria contre le clitoris palpitant de Tevos, ses parois internes se mettant à pulser tandis qu'elle basculait dans le précipice.

« C'est ça », grogna Aria, ses va-et-vient perdant rapidement leur cadence. « Je veux que tu jouisses autour de ma queue. »

Les lèvres de Liara restèrent scellée autour du clitoris de Tevos, mais son corps entier sembla hurler quand elle jouit. Ses muscles intimes palpitèrent sauvagement, se contractant autour d'Aria et tentant désespérément de la prendre plus profondément à force de tractions virulentes et impatientes. Le bout évasé du gode d'Aria se prenait encore et encore contre sa paroi antérieure, et les doigts d'Aria s'agitaient furieusement sur son clitoris, le faisant palpiter à chaque caresse.

Sentir Liara jouir suffit à envoyer Aria par dessus bord. Elle enfonça son gode aussi profondément que possible, se vidant dans Liara en quelques puissants jets. Une nouvelle vague de béatitude s'empara d'elle, et elle réalisa que Tevos était en train de jouir en même temps qu'elle, y consacrant toute son énergie et criant à mesure que Shepard la remplissait de chaleur, giclée après giclée.

Tevos se raidit, chevauchant son propre orgasme sur le visage de Liara et se contractant désespérément autour de Shepard. Ses parois internes frissonnèrent autour du mandrin épais, et elle cria comme la langue de Liara continuait à s'abattre sur son clitoris.

Aria enfonça ses ongles dans les cuisses de Tevos en sentant Liara s'agripper et tenter d'en extraire d'elle davantage, bien qu'elle n'ait plus rien à lui donner. « Putain… elle ne va… jamais s'arrêter... » haleta-t-elle en poursuivant ses va-et-vient tandis qu'elle sentait la pression remonter dans son gode.

Shepard rit, posant quelques baisers sur l'épaule de Tevos et entourant de ses bras la Conseillère frissonnante et épuisée qui agitait encore faiblement ses hanches contre son gode et la bouche chaude de Liara. Manifestement, elle était quelque peu lessivée, mais Aria se précipitait vers un deuxième orgasme et emmenait Tevos avec elle. Shepard eut pitié d'elle et la maintint en place, reprenant où elle en était restée et recommençant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Tevos sanglota presque de soulagement, se mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure et se laissant emporter par toutes ces sensations.

Plus capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, Liara relâcha de sa bouche le clitoris pourpre et gonflé de Tevos avec un bruit de succion satisfaisant. Elle bascula la tête sur le côté, poussant un gémissement qui paraissait presque douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes se formant à leurs coins tandis qu'elle agrippait un des genoux de Shepard, mourant d'envie d'être connectée à sa Partenaire pendant qu'Aria la remplissait encore et encore.

« Déesse, par pitié… par pitié... » Liara n'était même plus sûre de savoir qui elle suppliait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regretta instantanément quand elle vit la hampe luisante du gode de Shepard s'enfoncer encore et encore à l'intérieur de Tevos. Se sentant vaguement coupable de s'être arrêtée malgré la gêne dans sa mâchoire, elle tendit son autre main et entreprit de faire rouler le clitoris de Tevos entre ses doigts.

« Tu en voulais plus, salope », gronda Aria. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de Liara et son emprise ne laissait à Liara aucune place pour arquer ses hanches. La pauvre Demoiselle ne pouvait que rester comme elle était et sentir chaque brutale poussée. « Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que Shepard te laisser jouir à nouveau, parce que je m'apprête à te remplir l'azur encore et encore. »

Shepard frissonna comme Tevos recommençait à se resserrer autour de son gode. « Tu as de la chance », dit-elle à Liara. « Je crois que je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Si tu es gentille, je t'emmènerai avec moi. » Shepard pouvait sentir que Tevos y était presque, et chaque pulsation autour de son gode manquait de peu l'envoyer au-delà de la limite. Elle savait que dès que les contractions de Tevos débuteraient, elle ne pourrait arrêter son propre orgasme.

Aria n'en était pas loin non plus. Les fermes muscles intimes de Liara se contractèrent autour d'elle, et elle jouit, l'humidité se précipitant sur toute la longueur de son mandrin et jaillissant à son extrémité. Sa tête bascula en arrière et elle gémit, perdue dans la sensation de l'azur étroit de Liara lui pompant tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner.

Tevos jouit avec elle. Elle se plia en deux tandis que son bas-ventre se contractait dans une nouvelle délivrance. Comme elle se penchait en avant, le gode de Shepard s'échappa d'elle. Le Commandant poussa un cri à la perte de cette chaleur, mais Tevos était bien trop partie pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. L'orgasme d'Aria la consumait, et elle laissa ses contractions ne se saisir que de l'air ambiant. Elle sentit la bouche de Liara se déplacer pour prendre la place du gode de Shepard et nettoyer un peu de ce désordre à grands coups de langue affamée.

 _'Shepard, je t'en prie, laisse-moi…'_ La pensée de Liara résonna faiblement dans l'esprit de Shepard tandis que, insatiable, elle plongeait sa langue dans l'orifice de Tevos.

Shepard opina, sans trop savoir à quoi elle donnait son accord, mais trop à bout pour s'en préoccuper. Elle grogna quand la main de Liara se referma autour de son gode, glissant rapidement de bas en haut et de haut en bas le long de la hampe. Le corps de Shepard frémit. Elle pensait presque ne plus pouvoir jouir, mais Liara s'écarta alors de Tevos et se redressa un peu, tordant le cou à un angle inconfortable. « Jouis pour moi, Shepard », susurra-t-elle en passant sa langue sur le gland du gode.

Le premier jet de l'orgasme de Shepard recouvrit le menton de Liara, puis le reste ses lèvres. Liara gémit et referma son poing autour de la base du mandrin, tâchant d'en extirper davantage de Shepard tandis qu'elles jouissaient de concert. Le corps de Shepard eut une dernière convulsion tremblante avant de se calmer. Elle se pencha en avant et se serait effondrée sur sa Partenaire si Tevos ne l'avait pas retenue et immobilisée.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elles parvinrent toutes les quatre à s'installer dans une position plus confortable. Shepard se plaça sur un côté, tombant à plat ventre, la tête quelque part à proximité des genoux de Liara. Aria se retira à contrecœur de Liara mais se maintint allongée sur elle, peu disposée à déplacer son corps plus loin que nécessaire.

Liara resta sur le dos, trop épuisée pour prêter attention à la façon désagréable dont le gode d'Aria appuyait conter sa hanche, la recouvrant d'humidité. Tevos se replia près d'elles, s'accrochant au coude d'Aria et laissant son autre bras reposer sur son propre torse. « Déesse... » murmura-t-elle, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts.

Shepard grogna, essayant de trouver la volonté de bouger mais incapable de se faire obéir de ses muscles. « C'était... »

« Foutrement impressionnant », finit Aria en roulant pour se dégager de Liara et en écrasant presque Shepard. Elle glapit de façon très indigne avant de batailler pour se redresser. « Désolée », dit-elle, bien que ses excuses ne paraissent pas particulièrement sincères.

Il y eut encore un peu de mouvement et de déplacements à mesure qu'elle essayaient toutes les quatre de se trouver une position confortable. Finalement, Tevos migra de l'autre côté du lit pour qu'Aria puisse la prendre dans ses bras, et Liara entoura de son bras la taille de Shepard, laissant sa tête reposer contre la poitrine chaude de l'Humaine.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels toutes quatre essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Puis Shepard baissa les yeux vers Liara et se mit à rire doucement. Les yeux de Liara étaient fermés, son souffle était lent et régulier, et elle avait un léger sourire sur le visage. « Oh mon Dieu, elle s'est vraiment endormie. Je crois qu'on l'a épuisée. »

Tevos secoua la tête, se redressant légèrement pour pouvoir se pencher sur Liara et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Pauvre petite », murmura-t-elle en caressant le côté du visage de Liara avant de se réinstaller contre Aria. « Je suppose que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

Liara poussa un petit soupir et enfouit sa tête plus profondément au creux du cou de Shepard, ses mains s'accrochant plus fermement à la peau couverte du sueur du Commandant. « Il semblerait que je sois coincée », dit Shepard.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous deviez aller quelque part. » Aria bougea vers un coin plus confortable du lit. Tevos la suivit, s'assurant que leurs corps restent bien pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet instant qui nécessitait la présence d'Aria. Elle avait besoin de la chaleur rassurante de sa Partenaire pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien.

Dès qu'elle eut trouvé un endroit confortable, Aria bougea à nouveau, d'abord pour se retirer doucement le jouet, puis pour tendre la main et attraper un drap. Elle le tira sur leurs corps qui se refroidissaient pendant que Shepard s'enlevait son propre jouet, une tâche rendue difficile par le désir de Liara de garder en contact le plus de surface possible. Elle parvint finalement à l'extraire et tenta également d'atteindre une couverture, mais Liara l'immobilisait fermement. « Mesdames ? Un peu d'aide ? »

Aria roula des yeux et tendit de nouveau la main, marmonnant qu'il lui fallait tout faire tandis qu'elle jetait une couverture sur Shepard et Liara. Toutes trois échangèrent un dernier regard, puis baissèrent les yeux vers Liara avant de se détendre au creux du lit. Maintenant qu'Aria s'était enfin arrêtée un instant, elle ressentit toute la fatigue de son corps. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal, et ses paupières semblaient particulièrement lourdes. Elle les ferma en se disant que ce n'était que pour un instant, mais sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil réparateur où son souffle apaisé rejoignit celui de Tevos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Devrions-nous la réveiller ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Liara sourit et se pencha pour caresser la joue de se Partenaire qui ronflait. Les cheveux de Shepard étaient collés sur un côté de son visage, encore humides de la douche rapide qu'elle avait prise avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le lit. Elle s'était trouvée trop épuisée pour prendre la peine de les essuyer. « Elle a l'air si paisible. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de la déranger... » Mais il y avait une note d'incertitude dans la voix de Liara. Elle avait en partie envie de réveiller son amante endormie, malgré son air béat.

« Moi si. » Tevos s'étendit paresseusement de l'autre côté du lit tandis que Liara continuait à jouer avec les cheveux de Shepard. « Qui sait pour combien de temps en a Aria ? Cela pourrait bien lui prendre vingt minutes avant de revenir avec le petit déjeuner... »

Liara rit doucement. « Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de faire ça. Je veux dire, c'est chez nous ici... »

« Je crois qu'elle s'est sentie un peu embarrassée la dernière fois, quand Shepard nous a préparé le petit déjeuner à l'appartement de la Citadelle », chuchota Tevos. « Elle déteste qu'on lui montre l'exemple. » Elle baissa les yeux vers l'Humaine endormie, tendant la main pour toucher les cheveux que Liara démêlait toujours de ses doigts. « Fascinant. Retiennent-ils toujours l'eau, comme ça ? »

« Seulement quand il y en a beaucoup », dit Liara. Shepard sourit légèrement dans son sommeil, gémissant une fois et se tournant sur le dos, les membres épars. La plupart des couvertures avaient glissé du corps de Shepard, et elles formaient un tas auprès de ses genoux. Liara se mordit la lèvre, regardant tour à tour Tevos et les jambes écartées de sa Partenaire. « Eh bien… Ça, c'est une invitation ou je ne m'y connais pas », admit-elle. « Je suppose qu'elle ne nous en voudrait pas trop si nous la réveillions... »

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de Tevos. « Si nous la réveillons de la bonne façon, je crois même qu'elle nous en sera reconnaissante. »

Les yeux de Liara s'ouvrirent plus grand. « Oh ? Et avec quoi suggérez-vous de la réveiller ? »

« Avec nos lèvres », Tevos répondit avec un petit rire. « Ne me dites pas que l'idée ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit, Liara ? »

Liara rougit et détourna le regard. « Eh bien, si, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que Shepard… C'est juste que… Elle a l'air si calme quand elle dort. » À vrai dire, elle avait souvent pensé réveiller Shepard à l'aide d'un baiser affamé et impatient, mais elle se laissait alors trop distraire par les traits adoucis de son Commandant au repos. Shepard ne paraissait jamais si détendue que dans son sommeil.

« Elle aura l'air encore mieux quand elle se réveillera en jouissant », dit Tevos. « Croyez-moi. »

Liara y réfléchit un instant de plus avant d'y consentir. « D'accord, mais j'aimerais pouvoir regarder son visage. »

« Aucun problème. » Tevos se pencha et posa un baiser sur le ventre de Shepard. « Il y a quelque chose que je voulais voir de plus près, de toute façon. » Elle poursuivit son chemin vers le bas et s'installa entre les cuisses déjà ouvertes de Shepard. Plus haut, Liara caressait toujours le visage de Shepard avec tendresse. Même si cela ne suffit pas à réveiller le Commandant, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Tevos dispersa quelques baisers sur la cuisse de Shepard, testant les réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir dans son sommeil. Quand cela n'en déclencha aucune, elle explora plus près de son but avoué. Les jambes de Shepard écartées, Tevos avait dores et déjà une bonne vue sur l'anatomie de l'Humaine. Elle était de bien des façons très similaire à celle d'Aria, mise à part la petite bande de poils. Elle tendit la main et la toucha à nouveau, remarquant que la texture était plus grossière que partout ailleurs. Il n'y eut aucune réaction de Shepard, aussi glissa-t-elle un doigt par dessus une grande lèvre, constatant que la peau n'était pas tout à fait aussi lisse que celle d'une Asari.

Shepard prit une brusque inspiration, et Liara l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire, la faisant gémir doucement et tourner la tête à la recherche de ses lèvres. Liara l'embrassa plus bas, suçotant l'endroit du cou de Shepard où battait son pouls avant de faire courir sa langue sur une clavicule.

Tevos regarda avec fascination les lèvres inférieures de Shepard se gonfler et se séparer légèrement, dévoilant le fameux capuchon et la chair rouge luisante qu'elle avait goûtée la nuit dernière. Elle posa son pouce sur la pointe durcie et remonta, dévoilant le petit bouton engorgé qui rendait folle Shepard. Elle passa un doigt dessus et sourit quand les hanches de Shepard bondirent. Quand elle recommença le geste, Shepard gémit. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir, et Liara l'embrassa sur la bouche. « Bonjour », chuchota-t-elle.

Tevos fit des cercles autour de l'orifice de Shepard, regardant comment les muscles se contractaient légèrement à ce contact. Elle plongea à l'intérieur, mais n'y resta qu'un instant avant de ramener son doigt vers le haut.

« C'est bon – oh – c'est bon... » marmonna Shepard. Son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge chaque fois que Tevos passait sur la pointe de son clitoris.

« Chut... » Liara effleura de ses lèvres la joue de Shepard. « Détends-toi, mon amour. Profite. »

La tête de Shepard retomba sur l'oreiller tandis que la bouche chaude de Liara se refermait sur son cou, le suçant plus fermement à présent qu'elle était réveillée. Les doigts de Liara se mirent à jouer avec ses tétons, manipulant le bout durci entre ses doigts pendant que Tevos continuait à la tourmenter. Tevos avait repoussé ses grandes lèvres, exposant son clitoris au grand jour. Son doigt continuait à faire rouler le petit bout tout dur dans et hors de son fragile capuchon, et Shepard hoqueta. « Je – Je suis en train de rêver », marmonna-t-elle, balayant ses cheveux de son visage tandis que les lèvres chaudes de Liara se refermaient autour de la pointe de son autre sein. « C'est trop beau pour être vrai. »

Tevos rit entre les jambes de Shepard et planta un doux baiser mouillé à l'extrémité même de son clitoris. « C'est très réel, Commandant. »

Liara tira un instant sur le téton de Shepard avec ses dents, avant de relâcher la pointe gonflée avec un petit bruit de succion. « Vois ça comme ta récompense pour avoir sauvé la galaxie entière... » plaisanta-t-elle en éparpillant des baisers sur la poitrine de Shepard.

« Oh mon Dieu. » grogna Shepard, incapable de trouver une réponse plus élaborée. Les lèvres de Tevos se refermèrent à nouveau autour d'elle, suçant le petit bouton de façon rythmée tout en le caressant de sa langue. Une de ses mains s'aventura à l'arrière de la tête de Tevos, mais elle ne put se résoudre à la pousser plus bas. Elle se contenta de la tenir, ressentant le besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose avant de perdre totalement pied. Elle trouverait embarrassant de jouir après seulement quelques secondes d'attention.

« Économise un peu de ton énergie », murmura Liara à son oreille, mordillant brièvement le lobe et le caressant de sa langue pour en atténuer la légère morsure. « Parce que nous avons presque une demi-heure seules avec toi avant qu'Aria ne revienne… et nous allons tirer profit de chaque minute. » Tevos émit un bruit d'approbation depuis sa place entre ses jambes, et les vibrations firent tressaillir ses hanches. Heureusement, Tevos ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Elle se contenta d'accélérer les mouvements de sa langue et d'augmenter la pression entre le sceau de ses lèvres.

Liara tendit la main, la glissant le long des muscles tendus du ventre de Shepard avant d'effleurer l'épaule nue de Tevos. « Voulez-vous la faire d'abord jouir de cette façon ? » Tevos opina du chef du mieux qu'elle put sans interrompre ce qu'elle faisait. « Très bien… mais juste une fois. Ensuite, je veux lui insérer son gode. » Shepard approuvait manifestement cette idée, à en juger par la façon dont elle se pressa contre la bouche et le menton de Tevos. La seule évocation de toutes les choses que Liara et Tevos pouvaient lui faire fut presque suffisante pour l'envoyer par dessus bord.

Tevos brisa le sceau de ses lèvres pour descendre explorer l'orifice de Shepard. Le goût du Commandant était différent, plus intense que celui d'Aria, mais extrêmement agréable. Elle la lécha à nouveau, poussant au-delà de l'anneau de muscles et recourbant sa langue vers le haut pour en puiser davantage. Shepard gémit et sursauta contre son visage, étalant ses jus sur son menton. La main de Liara caressa le torse de Shepard pendant qu'elle parcourait de sa langue la longueur de son cou, s'arrêtant pour mordiller le lobe tentant d'une oreille.

Les hanches de Shepard bondirent à nouveau, et davantage d'humidité recouvrit la bouche de Tevos. Elle recula pour reprendre son souffle. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-elle avant de replonger pour capturer à nouveau entre ses lèvres le clitoris tendu de Shepard. Shepard gémit encore et releva les hanches, et Tevos dut les repousser contre le lit pour pouvoir continuer.

« Je lui touche l'oreille », fit traîner Liara. « Avec ma langue. » Elle fit courir sa langue le long du pavillon, et Shepard frissonna. « C'est une partie très sensible de l'anatomie humaine. »

« Oh mon Dieu », gémit Shepard. Son emprise se resserra sur la crête de Tevos. « Je suis… je suis si près de… Putain ! Je – je vais - »

La main de Liara caressa de nouveau son ventre, descendant dangereusement bas l'espace d'un instant. « Jouissez pour nous, Commandant. »

Un dernier coup de langue de Tevos, et Shepard plongea. Son corps fut agité de soubresauts tandis que la langue de Tevos s'enfonça entre les muscles contractés, à la recherche de plus d'humidité. Ses parois internes se relâchèrent et libérèrent un flot humide sur le menton de Tevos. Tevos attendit que la dernière secousse s'atténue avant de poser un dernier baiser sur la pointe de son clitoris. Elle s'assit en s'essuyant la bouche, souriante.

Shepard s'effondra sur le lit, tremblant encore légèrement tandis qu'elle savourait les frissons résiduels de son orgasme. Elle grogna, se fichant que ses cheveux mouillés soient probablement en train d'imbiber la taie d'oreiller. Elle s'était retrouvée tellement excitée qu'elle aurait sans doute également laissé une tache sur les draps si la langue chaude de Tevos n'avait pas consciencieusement lapé toute son humidité. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Liara fouiller dans leur tiroir tandis que Tevos se nettoyait la main.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié d'être réveillée de cette façon, Commandant », dit Tevos. Elle sortit ses doigts de sa bouche. « Je pense que vous l'aviez bien mérité après votre performance de la nuit dernière. »

« Elle a été exceptionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? » confirma Liara en sortant le jouet que Shepard avait porté la nuit précédente. Heureusement, elle avait pris soin de le nettoyer avant de se doucher tôt ce matin, dans l'espoir que Shepard ait encore largement l'occasion de le porter. Le matelas se creusa un peu sous son poids quand elle remonta sur le lit, écartant davantage les jambes de Shepard avec des gestes doux et plaçant le jouet entre elles. « Mmh, je crois que tu es assez mouillée pour ça », ronronna-t-elle en frottant la partie la plus courte du jouet entre les replis de Shepard pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien lubrifiée.

Shepard hoqueta et releva les hanches. Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine tandis que son corps absorbait la petite extrémité du jouet. La plaque à transmission de sensations s'ajusta contre son clitoris, et elle sursauta sous l'assaut soudain de sensations. Une fois le gode correctement en place, Liara referma une main à sa base et branla lentement le mandrin. Quand Shepard réalisa que Liara essayait vraiment de la faire décoller à nouveau plutôt que de chercher à l'exciter, elle prit une profonde inspiration tremblante. « Tu vas… vous allez me rendre folle, c'est ça ? Me faire jouir encore et encore. C'est votre plan ? »

Tevos et Liara se regardèrent et échangèrent d'identiques sourires malicieux. Elles opinèrent toutes les deux. « Oui », dit Tevos en saisissant également le gode. Elle fit courir son pouce sur la fente sensible à l'extrémité pendant que Liara continuait à pomper le manche.

« C'est ce que nous avions à l'esprit », ajouta Liara. Elle continua ses caresses, s'assurant de presser le mandrin de temps à autre pendant que Tevos faisait courir ses doigts sur le gland sensible. Elle rampa sur le lit, en prenant garde de bien laisser sa main en place tandis qu'elle abaissait ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Shepard. Elle lécha prudemment le lobe, puis le mordit doucement quand elle sentit Shepard tressaillir dans son poing. « Comment vas-tu faire, Shepard ? » demanda-t-elle en plaçant un baiser mouillé sur le côté de son cou. « Avec deux Asari qui meurent d'envie de te faire jouir. J'espère que tu ne nous feras pas attendre trop longtemps. »

« Je... » Shepard avait du mal à formuler des mots. La main de Liara qui tirait sur la base de son mandrin lui faisait trop de bien. Le pouce de Tevos continuait à faire des cercles paresseux autour de l'extrémité. Et sa bouche… Shepard se mordit la lèvre et grogna. La bouche de Tevos trouva l'un de ses tétons et le suça. « Mon Dieu... » Shepard releva les hanches, essayant de trouver plus de sensations, plus de plaisir, tout ce qui pourrait rendre supportable le martellement intense qui prenait naissance dans son clitoris et croissait dans la hampe de son gode.

Tevos relâcha le téton de Shepard et l'embrassa plus bas, mordillant la peau sensible de l'Humaine à mesure qu'elle descendait. Elle fit une pause et prit un moment pour explorer les hanches de Shepard. Elle aimait la façon dont Shepard frissonnait quand elle faisait courir sa langue sur la peau nue, mais elle avait encore envie de goûter Shepard. Sa saveur exotique était addictive… et il était flatteur de réduire le tout-puissant Commandant Shepard à une créature tremblante et gémissante. Elle abaissa sa main pour l'enrouler autour de celle de Liara et pressa. Les hanches de Shepard pompèrent un instant vers le haut, et elle gémit au contact perdu. « Patience, Commandant. Je la remplace avec quelque chose de mieux. »

Shepard, les yeux écarquillés, regarda les lèvres de Tevos descendre sur son gode et en embrasser le bout. Elle passa sa langue sur le gland sensible, et Shepard tenta de basculer ses hanches en avant à la recherche de plus de chaleur, mais ses deux compagnes la maintinrent clouée au lit. Tevos embrassa de nouveau le gland mais, cette fois-ci, elle le laissa glisser entre ses lèvres et l'emprisonna dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Elle fit rouler sa langue sur la fente avant de laper l'extrémité. Shepard gémit et ses hanches tressaillirent. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore supporter cette stimulation. Avec la bouche de Tevos refermée autour du gland de son gode et la main de Liara en train de pomper le mandrin, elle avait le plus grand mal à garder contenance.

« S'il vous plaît, Commandant. » Liara posa un baiser juste derrière son oreille, s'y blottissant un instant. « Jouissez pour nous. »

Ces paroles soyeuses, combinées à la douce chaleur des lèvres de Tevos, eurent raison de Shepard. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et cambra le dos, tressaillant dans la main de Liara tandis que des jets humides jaillissaient de l'extrémité de son gode et inondaient la bouche de Tevos. Elle sentit Tevos gémir de plaisir pendant que Liara continuait à en extraire davantage d'elle en la pompant de façon continue avec sa main. Elles furent toutes les deux récompensées de leurs efforts par quelques dernière giclées.

La respiration lourde, Shepard gisait sous elles, étalée sur le lit et à peine capable de bouger. Elle essaya de parler mais le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche demandait trop d'effort. Sa langue paraissait lourde, et elle gémit un peu quand Tevos releva la tête, avalant délibérément avant de reposer sa main sur le gland de son gode qui tressaillait toujours.

« Ce n'est pas très juste, Shepard », dit Liara en se glissant sur le corps de Shepard et en posant quelques baisers stratégiquement placés en chemin. « C'est Théa qui a tout eu cette fois-ci. » Shepard ne put que grogner en guise de réponse.

« Attendez », dit Tevos en se levant du lit. Shepard gémit, mourant d'envie qu'une main ou qu'une bouche continue à lui accorder de l'attention, mais elle était trop anéantie pour le demander. Elle les laissa la placer au bord du lit, l'installant en position assise avant de s'agenouiller toutes les deux à ses pieds.

Liara sourit et posa un baiser mouillé tout au bout du gode de Shepard tandis que Tevos caressait la base. Instantanément, la tension que Shepard ressentait le long du mandrin redoubla. Elle avait de nouveau envie de jouir, et avec deux Asari s'attachant assidûment à la satisfaire, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. « Mmh… Je suppose que nous allons devoir partager... »

Shepard ne saisit pas totalement ces paroles avant de baisser les yeux et de voir Tevos et Liara se pencher en avant pour lui prodiguer leurs attentions. Son univers entier ne fut plus que bouches chaudes et douces langues soyeuses tandis qu'elles la couvraient de baisers. De temps à autre, l'une d'elles s'interrompait pour aspirer le gland turgescent entre ses lèvres ou pour lécher du plat de la langue toute la longueur du mandrin, mais seulement pendant un court instant. Le gode de Shepard était engorgé et tendu, douloureusement impatient de se libérer, mais elle essaya de se retenir, craignant qu'elles ne s'arrêtent.

Shepard ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, aussi agrippa-t-elle les draps, écartant les jambes autant que possible. Quand Tevos fit signe à Liara de s'écarter un peu et fit glisser entièrement le mandrin jusqu'au fond de sa gorge jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se referment sur la base, Shepard sentit des contractions menacer de la faire jaillir avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se concentrer sur autre chose. « Tu aimes ça, Shepard ? » susurra Liara en lui caressant le ventre de sa bouche disponible. « Es-tu quasiment prête à jouir de nouveau pour nous ? »

« Ou-oui... » Dit Shepard d'une voix étranglée, tordant les draps dans ses mains tandis que Tevos remontait, laissant à Liara la place de plonger à son tour sa tête. Des éclairs éclatèrent derrière ses yeux, et elle sentit ses muscles intimes se resserrer fermement autour de l'extrémité la plus courte du jouet insérée en elle, lequel palpitait tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir encore un peu son orgasme.

Ce qui advint ensuite fut une délicieuse torture. Chacune à son tour, Tevos et Liara la prenaient aussi profondément qu'elles le pouvaient, puis remontaient lentement pour aller couvrir de baiser le bout du gland. Shepard se sentit enrobée de la chaleur étroite de leurs bouches encore et encore, et il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas s'abandonner à l'orgasme et soulager le martellement douloureux qui battait le long de son mandrin.

Au bout d'un moment, elles reculèrent toutes les deux et le manque faillit faire crier Shepard. Au même instant, deux langues pourpres et chaudes se tendirent pour la lécher de la base même du gode jusqu'à son extrémité fébrile, se jetant ensemble sur la fente sensible en son centre.

Shepard ne put plus se retenir. Elle jouit plus fort que dans tous ses souvenirs, son gode pris de pulsations très visibles à mesure qu'il se libérait. La première partie de son orgasme recouvrit la bouche de Tevos, faisant briller la bande blanche qui traversait sa lèvre et son menton. Elle contempla la scène, fascinée, s'attendant à ce que sa délivrance s'estompe en tremblements résiduels, mais le mandrin épais continuait à pulser contraction après contraction, et l'humidité continuait à jaillir du gland, atterrissant sur une des joues de Liara comme elle se penchait en avant.

Au bout de quelques instant, Shepard fut convaincue qu'elle en avait terminé et qu'elle n'avait absolument plus rien à donner, mais Tevos et Liara étaient insatiables. Tevos replia sa main autour de la base du mandrin, pompant la fin de l'orgasme de Shepard depuis le gode tendu jusqu'à la bouche de Liara qui en suçait le gland, avalant les dernières giclées.

Comme Shepard s'effondrait en arrière sur le lit, les membres tremblants et le souffle intensément haletant, Liara éloigna lentement sa bouche. Elle se lécha les lèvres et regarda sa Partenaire épuisée. Elle sourit à la vue de Shepard, étendue, les yeux fermées et la poitrine gonflée.

Tevos lui fit un petit coup de coude, et elle se tourna pour croiser le regard de l'autre Asari. La Conseillère paraissait extrêmement satisfaite d'elle-même. « Alors, cela n'en valait-il pas la peine ? » demanda-t-elle.

Avant que Liara n'ait pu répondre, le son de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge leur fit tourner la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Aria était appuyée contre le chambranle, complètement nue, les bras croisés sous les seins. Il y avait comme un éclat sournois dans ses yeux. « Ça en valait la peine », dit-elle en s'avançant à grandes enjambées. « Théa, ma mignonne. »

« Oui, Aria ? »

Aria avança d'un pas nonchalant et tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Tevos. Elle frissonna et s'inclina contre la caresse, ses yeux se refermant. Aria passa un pouce sur le fluide brillant qui lui recouvrait le menton avant de le porter à sa bouche et de le lécher. « Je me lève pour préparer le petit déjeuner, et tu décides que tu n'as pas la patience de m'attendre ? »

« Je… nous... » Tevos sentait une scène venir. Aria était en train d'orienter la conversation dans une direction très spécifique, une direction qu'elles apprécieraient vraisemblablement énormément.

« Si j'avais su que tu étais si… désespérée… ce matin, j'aurais fait en sorte de te satisfaire. »

Sur ces paroles, Tevos se sentit frémir de désir. D'habitude, ce genre d'affirmation signifiait qu'Aria allait la baiser comme un soudard, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de se Partenaire qui suggérait une idée plus perverse. « Aria… J'ai encore besoin - »

« Tu veux dire qu'après avoir joué avec Shepard sans moi, tu t'attends quand même à ce que je débarque comme ça pour faire ce que tu décides ? Je ne crois pas, non. » Elle jeta un regard de travers à Liara. « Poussez-vous. Je vais me taper Shepard. »

Les yeux de Shepard s'écarquillèrent. « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant en position assise.

Aria afficha un sourire sarcastique tandis que Tevos et Liara dégageaient le passage, puis s'agenouilla sur le lit et chevaucha la jambe de Shepard. Elle posa une main sur la poitrine du Commandant et la repoussa, accompagnant Shepard dans sa chute de façon à pouvoir lui faire un baiser bref et brutal sur la bouche. « Ne faites pas semblant d'être étonnée, Commandant », ronronna-t-elle. « Vous y avez pensé. »

Shepard ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais échoua à le faire quand Aria fit glisser son azur sur le gland du jouet. « Je... » Elle sentit la chaleur d'Aria se presser contre elle et glisser sur le mandrin. « Oh mon Dieu. »

Aria jeta un regard torride à Tevos et Liara, qui l'observaient avec un mélange de désir et de jalousie. « C'est votre punition », leur dit-elle en se frottant à la hampe du gode, le recouvrant d'humidité. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore inséré en elle, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles intimes se contracter sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Même si elle préférait largement être celle qui donnait quand elle utilisait ce genre de jouet, être du côté qui recevait était un agréable renversement de situation. En outre, elle se réjouissait de l'opportunité de soumettre à sa volonté une Shepard habituellement dominatrice, même si cela ne devait durer que quelques minutes.

Le souffle de Shepard s'accéléra, et Aria retourna son attention sur l'Humaine en balançant délibérément les hanches. « Je vais chevaucher votre gode, Shepard, et votre petit jouet et ma Partenaire vont regarder. » Elle grogna et bascula la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge tandis qu'elle laissait le gland du gode glisser en elle. « Déesse, ça faisait un moment, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle soupira en prenant quelques centimètres de plus, s'enfonçant sur le bas-ventre de Shepard. « Putain. C'est bon de vous sentir... » C'était la vérité, mais Aria le dit surtout à l'intention de Tevos et Liara. À en juger par l'expression de leurs visages, elles mouraient toutes les deux d'envie d'être à sa place, et Aria avait toujours adoré s'accaparer quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre désirait.

Shepard tressaillit quand le pubis d'Aria finit par rencontrer le sien, s'ajustant à toute la longueur et l'enveloppant complètement. Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'Aria entreprenne délibérément de se contracter autour de son gode, l'excitant et tachant de tirer le moindre frisson de plaisir qu'elle pouvait. Quand des mains fermes agrippèrent ses épaules et la maintinrent en place, Shepard ne résista pas. Par dessus l'épaule d'Aria, elle pouvait voir l'expression presque douloureuse du visage de Tevos, et elle sut que le plan d'Aria fonctionnait. Liara paraissait légèrement plus amusée, bien qu'elle ait l'air tout aussi fasciné par le spectacle dont elles étaient témoins.

Lentement, Aria se retourna et regarda Tevos. « Tu ferais bien de commencer à présenter tes excuses si tu veux me convaincre de te baiser quand j'en aurai fini avec Shepard. Quelques supplications, ça ne fera pas de mal non plus. »

Tevos ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de dévorer des yeux. Elle savait qu'Aria lui avait ordonné de dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche était devenue sèche. Elle était bouche bée et elle ne savait pas par où commencer pour formuler des mots. Elle regarda les hanches d'Aria basculer en avant dans un lent mouvement provocateur, et Shepard gémit sous elle.

Les mains de Shepard s'aventurèrent sur les draps, se refermant sur le tissu et résistant à la tentation d'attraper les hanches d'Aria pour pousser en elle. Un certain air qu'elle arborait suggérait que ce serait une très, très mauvaise idée.

Aria se frotta contre le pubis de Shepard, ses parois internes se resserrant en lentes pulsions autour de la hampe du gode. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son propre corps, capturant lentement ses seins et faisant rouler les bouts durcis entre deux doigts. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et gémit doucement avant de sourire à Shepard.

« On en profite bien, Shepard ? » Elle ne put que gémir en guise de réponse. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse. Vous étiez si disposée à les laisser faire ce qu'elles voulaient avec vous. Je ne crois pas que ce soit trop vous demander que de formuler des phrases. »

« Je… putain – oui. J'en… profite bien », dit Shepard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Liara, qui les regardait avec une lubricité manifeste et plus qu'un peu de jalousie.

« On lève les yeux, Commandant », ordonna Aria. Shepard reporta son regard sur elle et grogna. Les doigts d'Aria parcouraient son ventre, descendant vers le centre tandis que ses hanches commençaient à pomper à peine plus rapidement. Elle se toucha d'abord lentement, comme une caresse exploratoire. Shepard se mordit la lèvre, essayant de retenir une réaction, mais Aria avait déjà repéré son instant de faiblesse. Elle écarta ses grandes lèvres, et Shepard tressaillit en elle. « Oh, vous aimez regarder ça ? » dit-elle d'une voix traînante et en caressant l'extrémité sensible de son clitoris en lents cercles paresseux. « Vous aimez ça quand votre petite pute Sang-pur fait ça pour vous ? Quand elle monte votre queue tout en se masturbant ? »

Ces paroles provoquèrent immédiatement une réaction de Liara. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, mais n'y parvint pas du tout. Shepard réagit également, mais sa réaction fut totalement physique. Elle s'oublia et commença à faire des va-et-vient dans Aria jusqu'à ce que l'Asari la cloue à sa place d'un regard. Manifestement, Aria n'allait pas laisser Shepard oublier qu'elle n'était pas Liara, et que le sexe entre elles serait complètement différent. « Je vous ai posé une question, Commandant. »

« Oui », siffla Shepard, fixant l'endroit où leurs corps se mêlaient de façon à pouvoir se regarder disparaître encore et encore dans Aria à chaque qu'elle s'élevait et retombait.

« Je parie que c'est ce qui vous fait jouir la plupart du temps. » Aria haleta, agrippant l'épaule de Shepard de sa main libre tandis qu'elle commençait à bouger de haut en bas à un rythme rapide. « La regarder jouer avec son petit clitoris gonflé pendant qu'elle vous chevauche la queue comme si c'était la seule chose dans la galaxie qui lui fasse envie. »

Derrière elles, Tevos s'arracha à sa contemplation d'Aria et tourna son regard vers Liara, dont les yeux menaçaient de virer au noir. « Aria... » Comme son amante ne répondait pas, elle essaya encore. « Maîtresse... »

« Ça va. Tu peux jouer avec elle. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez jouir sans nous, de toute façon. » L'une des limites sur lesquelles elles s'étaient mises d'accord à l'avance était que l'union resterait zone interdite. Bien que cela soit un peu injuste, particulièrement dans la mesure où Shepard n'avait pas besoin d'union pour jouir, cela les avait aidées toutes les quatre à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise avec leur arrangement.

Tevos ressentit une pointe de doute, mais son désir l'emporta sur son sens commun. Son corps avait besoin de quelque chose, même si elle ne pouvait pas jouir sans puiser dans l'esprit d'Aria. Elle posa une main prudente sur la joue de Liara. Liara s'abandonna à la caresse, déposant un baiser au creux de la paume avant de lui lancer un regard timide.

Elles s'embrassèrent d'abord chastement, en savourant le lent mouvement de leurs lèvres réunies, mais le désir, mêlé aux sons désespérés que Shepard produisait sur le lit, accéléra la cadence. Liara mordit la lèvre inférieure de Tevos, provoquant un léger gémissement tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient sur la peau soyeuse. Ce contact suffit à les distraire du douloureux désir qui les habitait, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de ressentir un martellement sourd au plus profond d'elles-mêmes.

Aria sourit et baissa les yeux vers Shepard. L'Humaine regardait attentivement sa main explorer son entre-jambes. Elle la retira et leva ses doigts humides pour que Shepard les voit clairement. Shepard gémit de déception quand Aria porta ses doigts à sa bouche et se mit à lécher lentement les jus luisants qui les recouvraient. Elle sentit un nouveau tremblement de désir traverser Shepard. C'était presque trop facile de l'exciter. « Vous feriez mieux de regarder ce que votre petite minette est en train de faire, Shepard », dit-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Liara et Tevos. « Je serais navrée pour vous que vous ratiez le spectacle. »

Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir à deux fois, Shepard se tourna vers sa Partenaire. « Oh putain. » Elle sentit son ventre se contracter de désir et ses parois internes se resserrer autour de la partie courte du jouet. Son corps trembla tandis qu'elle regardait Liara et Tevos se caresser l'une l'autre, et elle geignit quand elle entendit les petits gémissements qu'elles poussaient en se rapprochant. Aria se contracta une fois de plus autour de son mandrin, et elle perdit contrôle. Elle cria et se cambra tandis que les muscles d'Aria se resserraient autour d'elle, faisant jaillir un flot humide de son gode.

Aria sentit le premier jet de chaleur la remplir, et elle continua à glisser de haut en bas sur le mandrin de Shepard. Elle pouvait sentir chaque pulsion de Shepard en train de jouir en elle, et ses parois internes palpitèrent d'envie quand le gland se prit dans un endroit particulièrement sensible. Shepard rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit. Elle susurra le nom de Liara dans un chant muet, et Aria s'arrêta presque pour la corriger, mais la façon dont Shepard tremblait sous elle était une récompense suffisante… pour l'instant.

À quelques pas de là, Liara arracha ses lèvres à celles de Tevos et regarda sa Partenaire jouir, identifiant immédiatement l'expression de son visage. La pression entre ses jambes se mit à battre plus fort quand elle lut son nom sur les lèvres de Shepard. Sans réfléchir, elle plongea une main entre ses cuisses avec le besoin désespéré d'y sentir quelque chose, dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas droit au gode de Shepard. Elle s'adossa à la commode et se masturba le clitoris, trop excitée pour se rappeler qu'elle ne serait pas capable de trouver seule la délivrance.

Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, une langue douce et attentionnée écarta ses doigts et se mit à les remplacer. Liara baissa les yeux et gémit. Tevos était à genoux devant elle, et quand Liara remarqua qu'elle se touchait en même temps, elle sentit ses parois internes frissonner de ce qui aurait été un orgasme si son esprit avait pu trouver celui de Shepard. Il était si agréable de sentir sur elle la bouche de Tevos qu'elle avait du mal à le supporter, et chaque douce traction des lèvres de la Conseillère sur son clitoris transperçait son ventre de désir.

Quand le gode de Shepard eut fini de se vider, tremblant encore de quelques pulsations résiduelles, Aria enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse de Shepard, l'obligeant à lever les yeux. « Vous avez aimé ça, Commandant ? »

« Ouiiii », siffla Shepard tandis que les muscles intimes d'Aria s'accrochaient à elle. Ils tiraient sur son mandrin, tâchant de le prendre plus profondément.

« Tant mieux. Parce que je vais vous faire recommencer. »

Shepard grogna, doutant de pouvoir jouir une cinquième fois, mais dès qu'Aria recommença à l'exciter en se servant de sa main pour titiller l'extrémité dure au dessus de son orifice, elle sentit la tension revenir dans son gode. Elle jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil sur Liara qui se trouvait adossée à la commode, un genou replié sur l'épaule de Tevos tandis que la langue de la Conseillère plongeait entre ses jambes. Apparemment, quelque part pendant son orgasme, elles s'étaient installées dans une position plus intéressante. La tête de Liara était basculée en arrière, la mâchoire pendante d'extase à mesure que Tevos la rendait folle avec sa bouche.

Aria tira à nouveau sur les cheveux de Shepard, récupérant efficacement son attention. « Cette fois-ci, quand vous jouirez en moi, ce sera en criant mon nom », l'informa Aria en faisant pivoter ses hanches d'avant en arrière tout en maintenant Shepard enfoncée en elle. « Et quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, je les punirai toutes les deux, vu qu'elles semblent incapables de tenir leurs bouches éloignées de votre queue… ou l'une de l'autre. »

Shepard se sentit palpiter à l'intérieur d'Aria en se rappelant la chaleur des bouches de Tevos et Liara, la façon dont elles l'avaient prise l'une après l'autre, l'entourant de délicieuse chaleur. La façon dont leurs langues avaient… ses hanches tressautèrent, et elle résista à la tentation d'agripper les hanches d'Aria et de pousser un bon coup. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle le faisait, Aria ferait autre chose pour la tourmenter.

Liara ignora la façon dont le bord de la commode s'enfonçait dans son dos, trop concentrée sur la langue de Tevos pour s'en préoccuper. Elle n'était plus que brefs hoquets et petits soupirs tandis qu'elle se tenait d'une main à la commode et de l'autre à la tête de Tevos. Avoir le genou replié autour de l'épaule de Tevos la faisait se sentir ouverte et exposée, et les coups d'œil occasionnels qu'elle volait d'Aria en train de chevaucher Shepard la faisaient frissonner et tenter de se frotter elle-même contre la bouche de Tevos.

Quand elle sentit la chaleur de la langue de Tevos glisser littéralement dans son orifice, s'étirant et se recourbant en avant pour mieux la goûter, Liara cria. Ses yeux se remplirent de noir, et elle ressentit le besoin cruel de s'unir. La façon dont Tevos l'allumait était désespérée, et Liara réalisa qu'elle ressentait le même tourment. La langue de Tevos tournoyait dans son orifice à chaque fois qu'elle le pénétrait, et Liara tentait de s'agripper mais semblait ne jamais trouver suffisamment de soutien.

Sur le lit, la respiration d'Aria se fit un instant plus intense et plus rapide tandis qu'elle continuait à chevaucher Shepard, savourant l'air de délice absolu affiché sur le visage de l'Humaine. Même si elle préférait une amante douce et docile qu'elle pouvait manipuler et utiliser à sa guise, il y avait quelque chose de très satisfaisant dans le fait de dominer une autre dominatrice de temps à autre. Quand elle sentit les mains de Shepard se déplacer vers ses hanches, en quête désespérée d'un semblant de contrôle, de pression supplémentaire, elle se pencha en avant et mordit l'épaule de l'Humaine en signe d'avertissement. Cela ne laisserait pas de bleu, mais cela fit rougir la peau et remit l'attention de Shepard dans la bonne direction.

« Vous y êtes presque », murmura Aria contre la peau de Shepard, goûtant son sel. « Je peux vous sentir palpiter en moi. Tout ce que vous avez à faire si vous voulez jouir, c'est de crier mon... »

« Aria ! »

Aria ne savait pas du tout si l'exclamation de Shepard avait été intentionnelle ou si c'était simplement une perte de contrôle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle tint sa promesse et resserra ses parois internes à chaque glissement de ses hanches vers le bas. Cela suffit presque, et elle pouvait sentir Shepard s'efforcer de retenir sa délivrance. « Théa », dit-elle d'un ton sec en sentant ses propres muscles se tendre et commencer à trembloter. « Ici. »

On entendit un gémissement humide et étouffé tandis que Tevos abandonna à contre-cœur l'azur de Liara et se releva. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle et son équilibre, ce qui ne lui fut pas facilité par le fait que la main de Liara s'était précipitée entre ses cuisses dès que sa bouche s'en écarta. Quand elle remarqua que Liara tremblait, Tevos entoura de ses bras la Demoiselle frissonnante et la serra contre elle, lui offrant l'espace d'un instant le réconfort d'un corps chaud et posant un baiser sur sa gorge glissante de sueur. Elle pouvait sentir le pouls de Liara battre sauvagement contre ses lèvres et cela lui fit presque envisager de désobéir à Aria mais, finalement, elle parvint à s'éloigner et se hâta de rejoindre sa Maîtresse.

Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche, Aria pivota à moitié sur les jambes de Shepard, saisit l'arrière de sa crête et tira sèchement sa tête vers elle, capturant les lèvres de Tevos dans un baiser brusque et exigeant. Elle gémit quand elle goûta l'humidité de Liara qui recouvrait sa bouche et son menton, et laissa son esprit jaillir et ses yeux virer au noir. L'union fut rapide et brutale, ne durant que les quelques secondes nécessaires à tirer de Tevos ce dont elle avait besoin, puis elle referma son esprit, répandant le reste de son orgasme sur tout le gode de Shepard. Shepard plongea avec elle, la remplissant de quelques éruptions de chaleur.

Sans la sensation familière de l'union pour le faire durer, l'orgasme d'Aria s'atténua rapidement. Sous elle, Shepard haletait d'épuisement, le corps recouvert d'un film de sueur. Elle resta allongée là, les yeux clos, tandis que les derniers tremblements de son orgasme parcouraient son corps. Aria ne savait pas du tout combien de fois l'Humaine avait joui ce matin, mais elle décida qu'une provocation de plus suffirait à remettre Shepard à sa place. Lentement, Aria se releva de par dessus le Commandant, laissant le jouet s'extraire d'elle. Le mandrin luisant s'appuyait contre son os pubien, et le corps de Shepard était toujours agité de soubresauts.

« Oh, vous êtes capable de plus que ça », dit-elle. Shepard baissa les yeux et tenta de contester, mais la main d'Aria se referma autour de son manche et le massa vers le haut, le pressant en rythme avec les pulsations de son corps. « Allons, Commandant. Je parie que Liara obtient de vous que vous lui fassiez ça à chaque fois. »

Shepard avait cru ne plus rien avoir à donner, mais son clitoris tressaillit contre le transmetteur de sensations, et son gode déchargea de nouveau, recouvrant le ventre d'Aria de ses jus. Aria continua à la caresser, incitant la moindre goutte à jaillir de l'extrémité et à lui peindre la peau. Enfin, le corps entier de Shepard s'affaissa, et elle geignit faiblement, « Par pitié, mon Dieu, par pitié arrêtez. Je… je ne peux plus... »

Aria finit par relâcher son mandrin, levant les doigts à ses lèvres pour pouvoir en nettoyer l'humidité de Shepard. Elle fit surtout ceci à l'intention de Liara, et la Demoiselle gémit de besoin tandis que sa main s'agitait entre ses propres jambes. « Vous ne pouvez plus jouir, Commandant ? » demanda Aria en regardant encore Liara se masturber.

« Non ! » Shepard tenta de s'éloigner un peu d'elle. « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause, sans vouloir vous contrarier », ajouta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Satisfaite, Aria relâcha finalement sa prisonnière. « Bien. Dans ce cas vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je baise votre Partenaire jusqu'à épuisement. J'ai envie de porter mon gode, et elle a certainement l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« Allez – allez-y... » marmonna Shepard, le corps tout entier étalé mollement sur le lit. Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver la force de bouger, mais elle regarda avec intérêt Aria se déplacer à grandes enjambées vers le sac de voyage qu'elle avait apporté. L'expression de son regard ne pouvait être décrit que comme affamé. « Elle va faire quelque chose de diabolique, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Shepard à Tevos qui se tenait plus près qu'elle ne s'y était attendu. Son menton luisait encore un peu de l'humidité de Liara.

« Elle l'a déjà fait », dit Tevos, et Shepard ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la tension dans sa voix. « Elle a interrompu l'union avant que je ne puisse... »

Shepard ressentit instantanément une pointe de compassion, et elle tendit une main lasse pour caresser la cuisse de la Conseillère. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait plus désolée pour Tevos, qui avait eu un avant-goût de plaisir avant qu'on ne le lui arrache, ou pour Liara, qui s'agitait toujours désespérément sur ses propres doigts. Elle en avait glissé deux en elle, et Shepard pouvait voir les tendons bouger sur le dos de sa main et de son bras tandis qu'elle ruait contre la commode. « Shepard, s'il te plaît... » supplia Liara en lui jetant un regard implorant.

« Oh non. Tu as eu ton tour avec moi. De toute façon je suis trop vidée pour te baiser correctement. » Elle parvint à faire un sourire narquois fatigué. Malgré son épuisement, Shepard était curieuse de voir ce qu'Aria avait en tête concernant sa Partenaire. « Sois une bonne fille et fais tout ce qu'Aria te dira de faire. »

En entendant son nom Aria leva les yeux, tenant d'une main la hampe du jouet qu'elle avait utilisé la nuit précédente. Négligemment, elle le passa à Tevos et s'assit sur le matelas en écartant les jambes. « Mets-moi mon gode, mignonne. »

Tevos opina et s'agenouilla devant sa Partenaire. Les replis d'Aria luisaient d'humidité. Elle pressa le bulbe contre son orifice, et il s'y insinua facilement. Aria siffla quand le jouet s'aligna avec son clitoris, puis de nouveau quand Tevos retira sa main, les doigts parcourant un court instant la hampe.

« Shepard, faites un peu de place », dit Aria en se relevant. Shepard fit de son mieux pour se déplacer vers le bord du lit, recouvrant d'un drap son corps épuisé tandis qu'elle s'installait contre les oreillers. Aria tendit la main et caressa la joue de Tevos, un geste doux et rassurant avant de continuer à tourmenter son amante. « Attends ici », dit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers Liara. « T'Soni, viens ici et penche-toi en avant. »

À contre-cœur, Liara retira sa main et prit une profonde inspiration apaisante. Quoi qu'Aria ait à l'esprit, ce serait tourment et délice à parts égales. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit. « Où voulez-vous que je me mette ? »

« Pas où, mais comment », corrigea Aria. Elle saisit Liara par les épaules et la dirigea vers le lit, l'obligeant à se pencher et à se soutenir sur les coudes. Le matelas surélevé offrait la hauteur parfaite. Aria observa la courbure du dos de Liara, admirant la façon dont son cul s'arrondissait si délicieusement jusqu'à son azur exposé. Elle passa une main espiègle entre les replis luisants avant de gifler une fesse, et Liara cria. « Ne bouge pas, T'Soni. Je reviens m'occuper de toi dans un instant. »

Aria se dirigea vers son sac de voyage et fouilla à l'intérieur pour en extraire un rouleau de liens de corde. Ils étaient spécialement conçus pour ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, assez forts pour attacher les poignets de Tevos, et suffisamment confortables pour ne pas abîmer sa peau. Elle s'approcha de Tevos qui se tenait toujours agenouillée au sol, la fixant avec des yeux implorants. Aria l'aida à se relever et s'avança avec elle vers l'autre côté du lit. Liara en avait une vue parfaite, et Aria pouvait sentir son corps vibrer de désir.

« Tu vois bien, T'Soni ? » Elle força Tevos à s'asseoir au bord du lit et regarda Liara. La Demoiselle opina. « Bon. » Elle regarda de nouveau Tevos. « Vas-y, mignonne. Suce-moi. Je pense que Liara aimerait bien une démonstration. »

Liara gémit et se mordit la lèvre mais ne put rien faire en représailles, et Shepard refusait de lui procurer le moindre soulagement. Même si elle les regardait avec intérêt, elle avait l'air définitivement trop épuisé pour participer à cette manche.

Aria gémit quand les lèvres de Tevos touchèrent le gland de son gode. Tevos descendit lentement sur le mandrin, lui permettant de savourer la chaleur et la pression de sa bouche. Elle fit entrer et sortir son gode de la bouche de Tevos à plusieurs reprises, mais elle s'écarta avant d'établir un véritable rythme. Tevos gémit de cet abandon. « Patience », dit Aria. « Tu auras ce que tu veux… mais seulement quand je le déciderai. Tourne-toi. » Tevos obéit, se retournant sur le lit de façon à faire face à Liara. Aria saisit ses poignets et les lui plaqua dans le dos, et elle sentit le frottement familier de la corde sur sa peau tandis qu'Aria faisait un nœud autour de ses mains, les attachant solidement en place.

Une fois les liens bien serrés, Aria se pencha et marmonna contre son cou. « Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir ici, dans l'impossibilité de te toucher pendant que je m'unis à toi. Je vais baiser Liara et jouir encore et encore dans son azur étroit, et toi tu vas regarder en regrettant de ne pas être celle qui se trouve ainsi pliée en deux à se prendre ma queue. »

Tevos ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou contrariée du plan tordu d'Aria. Aria allait avoir besoin de s'unir à elle pour jouir, mais sans contact physique elle avait le sentiment que tout orgasme qu'elles partageraient serait plus frustrant que délicieux. Cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment en position de se plaindre, et peut-être que si elle se comportait bien, Aria prendrait un tour avec elle une fois qu'elle en aurait terminé avec Liara.

Liara était toujours penchée sur le lit, tremblant légèrement tandis qu'elle entendait Aria marcher derrière elle. Elle sursauta quand Aria lui agrippa le cul des deux mains, ajustant sa position jusqu'à ce que tout soit exactement comme elle le voulait. Liara lança un regard vaguement désespéré en direction de Shepard, consciente qu'il ne lui serait pas donné de trouver un soulagement de sitôt, mais sa Partenaire ne lui manifesta aucun signe de compassion. Elle fit juste à Liara un sourire paresseux et repu, savourant encore manifestement la satisfaction laissée par ses orgasmes et ravie de la vue de Liara pliée en deux au bord du lit, totalement à la merci d'Aria.

« Sois bien sage, ma petite », dit-elle à Liara en affichant un faux air sévère. « Fais tout ce que te dit Aria. Tu es à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de t'utiliser. »

« Ça va prendre du temps. » Aria dessinait des motifs au bas du dos de Liara, savourant la façon dont son corps tremblait d'indécision, hésitant entre rechercher ce contact ou s'en écarter. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Liara gémit, enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas tandis qu'Aria ouvrait négligemment ses cuisses, se servant de ses deux mains pour bien l'écarter. Bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir, Liara savait qu'Aria était en train de l'observer, essayant manifestement de décider comment elle voulait procéder. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, le contact d'Aria s'évanouit, laissant la peau de Liara lui sembler étrangement froide.

« Maintenant il faut juste que je décide si je vais te baiser... » Aria laissa deux de ses doigts s'insinuer dans l'orifice de Liara, la pénétrant sans aucun avertissement et lui faisant manquer un souffle tandis qu'elle s'habituait à l'agréable mais inattendu étirement. « Ou t'exciter un moment... »

Bien que Liara ne puisse voir ce qu'Aria faisait, Tevos avait une vision très claire de l'autre main d'Aria en train d'empoigner le manche épais de son gode, l'expérimentant de quelques caresses. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent, et Tevos ne put s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle regardait Aria entamer un mouvement de pompe, regrettant désespérément de ne pas pouvoir se tourner et prendre le gland dans sa bouche.

Liara ne savait pas si elle préférait qu'Aria la baise ou l'excite – les deux options semblaient insupportables, et Shepard n'était d'aucune aide ainsi allongée sur le lit à regarder son tourment, un sourire narquois au visage. Elle frissonna et se mordit la lèvre tandis que les doigts d'Aria se retirèrent, essayant de ne pas crier quand elle sentit le gode d'Aria prendre leur place. L'espace d'un suffoquant instant, elle pensa qu'Aria allait pousser à l'intérieur et la prendre, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être pressée. Elle continuait plutôt à glisser de haut en bas, taquinant Liara du bout du gland.

« Déesse, que c'est bon... » murmura Aria. « Je pourrais sûrement jouir comme ça… Sur toi. Tu aimerais ça ? »

« Oui – non... » hoqueta Liara en ouvrant un peu plus ses jambes, s'offrant davantage. L'image mentale était plaisante, mais le fait qu'Aria ne l'ait toujours pas pénétrée la rendait folle, et ses parois internes se contractaient autour de rien, frissonnant de jalousie et d'envie.

Aria ricana dans son dos. « Non ? » Son autre main, encore humide de l'excitation de Liara, commença à caresser le bas de son dos, glissant vers le bas pour lui peloter le cul. Quand Liara se détendit à ce contact, elle abattit le plat de sa main dans une claque sonore et ferme. Elle vit les hanches de Tevos tressaillir à ce bruit, et elle regarda avec gourmandise sa Partenaire lutter contre ses liens. « Mauvaise réponse. »

« J'ai – j'ai envie que vous jouissiez en moi », tenta d'expliquer Liara sans trop savoir pourquoi même elle prenait la peine de se défendre. Aria allait la tourmenter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Oh, je n'y manquerai pas. Mais pas encore. Tu n'as pas mérité ce privilège. » Aria se pencha en avant, écrasant ses seins contre le dos de Liara et ajustant le jouet de façon à ce que la hampe frotte le long des replis de Liara et que le gland épais butte contre son clitoris. « Je vais d'abord jouir sur toi, et les bonnes petites putes sang-pur prennent ce qu'on leur donne. » Elle sentit Liara se frotter frénétiquement à son gode, glissant de haut en bas sur toute sa longueur, gémissant de frustration et de besoin. Aria sourit. Shepard lui avait fait part de cette petite astuce, et elle était encore plus efficace cette fois-ci qu'auparavant. Ironiquement, Aria avait cessé de traiter Liara de sang-pur pour l'insulter dans leurs conversations ordinaires, même si elle appréciait toujours de mettre la Demoiselle mal à l'aise d'autres façons à chaque occasion.

Bien que la chaleur de Liara soit tentante, Aria se recula, savourant la façon dont cet abandon la fit gémir. Liara voulut crier à nouveau mais parvint à se retenir, ne laissant échapper qu'un demi hoquet. Aria ricana et saisit son gode, caressant l'humidité qui le recouvrait. « Déesse, tu m'as recouverte et je ne t'ai même pas encore pénétrée. » Sa main libre parcourut le cul exposé de Liara. Elle agrippa la base de son gode et remonta vers le haut. « Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as envie que Shepard et Théa te regardent te faire baiser ? Tu veux qu'elles me voient me servir de toi pour jouir ? » Aria sentit ses parois internes se resserrer autour de l'extrémité courte du jouet. « Parce que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais jouir, encore et encore et encore, et toi tu n'en auras pas l'opportunité. »

Aria pouvait quasiment voir le corps de Liara trembler, et elle sourit, se masturbant un peu plus rapidement. « Je veux que tu me supplies pour ça. »

« Oh… pour quoi ? » demanda Liara, le visage brûlant d'embarras et d'excitation.

Aria lui gifla le cul. « Supplie-moi de jouir. » Elle passa sa main sur la fesse marquée. « Et applique-toi bien. »

Liara ferma les yeux. « S'il vous plaît... »

« Pardon, quoi ? » demanda Aria en griffant de ses ongles les cuisses exposées de Liara.

« S'il vous plaît, Aria, jouissez je vous en prie. Je veux vous sentir décharger. Je… j'en ai besoin. »

« Ça va venir », grogna Aria en pompant le mandrin un peu plus rapidement. Elle y était presque, mais elle voulait faire durer l'attente de Liara encore un peu plus longtemps. « Et alors peut-être que je finirai par me décider à te baiser. » Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Liara, et elle enfouit son visage dans les couvertures, tentant d'étouffer le son. Les battements entre ses cuisses étaient presque insupportables, mais elle savait qu'Aria ne prendrait pas pitié d'elle.

Tevos se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant Liara gémir, resserrant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Sa peau brûlait et elle mourait d'envie d'être touchée par Aria. Elle trouvait un peu de réconfort dans l'idée que Liara souffrait également, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Sans prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle tira sur les liens à ses poignets, mais un regard foudroyant d'Aria l'immobilisa.

« Essaie seulement », ordonna-t-elle en fixant les yeux noir brillant de sa Partenaire. « J'ai peut-être besoin de toi pour décoller, mais rien ne m'oblige à rendre la chose agréable quand je prendrai ce dont j'ai besoin. » Elle se tourna vers Liara. « Joue avec ton clito pour moi. Si ma petite salope ne peut pas rester sage, je vais faire en sorte que tu lui montres ce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir. »

Liara n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Elle glissa sa main entre son ventre et le matelas, caressant le bout engorgé de son clitoris de cercles fermes et rapides. Ce contact provoqua des vaguelettes d'énergie biotique sur sa peau nue, mais elle le remarqua à peine. Son souffle se retint quand elle sentit le gode d'Aria se presser contre elle, taquiner son orifice sans véritablement la pénétrer.

Aria continua à branler son mandrin, s'assurant de faire glisser le gland grossier du jouet à travers les replis luisants de Liara. Elle s'arrêtait juste avant les doigts de Liara, qui avaient repoussé le capuchon de son clitoris et s'agitaient frénétiquement sur le bout sensible. Aria comprit soudain pourquoi Shepard adorait tant regarder Liara se toucher. « Eh bien, tu es drôlement disposée à obéir aujourd'hui. Si empressée de faire absolument tout ce que je te demande. Tu crois que ton obéissance t'obtiendra du répit ? »

« Je... » La main de Liara ralentit entre ses jambes.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit de t'arrêter ? Non. Je t'ai posé une question, et j'attends une réponse. » La main de Liara reprit sa cadence, et Aria se recula à nouveau. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et grogna. La pression augmentait, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore retenir l'union.

« Ça fait mal, Aria », gémit Liara. « Je vous en prie. J'ai besoin que vous me remplissiez. J'ai besoin de quelque chose, tout ce que vous voudrez bien me donner. »

La supplication de Liara fut irrésistible. Aria tendit la main pour toucher Tevos, formant une union superficielle. Elle hoqueta quand elle ressentit ce que sa Partenaire vivait ; la pulsation profonde et douloureuse entre ses jambes était presque insupportable. Elle pouvait se voir à travers les yeux de Tevos, pouvait voir Liara pliée en deux et gémir en se masturbant.

« Voilà qui est mieux », dit Aria. Son mandrin était douloureusement tendu de désir sur toute sa longueur. Elle était si près de jouir.

« Aria, s'il vous plaît », cria Liara.

La note de désespoir dans sa voix fit le reste. « Putain. » Aria serra la mâchoire et se branla un peu plus vite, sentant son ventre se contracter fermement. La pression éclata et elle se regarda se répandre et recouvrir l'arrière des cuisses de Liara. Liara sursauta à la première giclée de chaleur, puis ferma les yeux et pressa son front contre les couvertures, étouffant un gémissement tandis qu'elle sentait la délivrance d'Aria lui recouvrir la peau.

Tevos lutta contre ses liens à mesure qu'elle chevauchait sa part d'orgasme d'Aria, mais une fois ses contractions devenues résiduelles, elle se sentit encore plus désespérée. L'inconfort entre ses cuisses avait empiré, et la légère union n'avait rien fait pour apaiser son désir. La pulsation constante semblait consumer son être tout entier, et elle se sentit désespérément seule quand l'esprit d'Aria se retira du sien, emportant avec lui sa seule source de stimulation. Une main chaude massa sa nuque et elle se rendit compte que Shepard avait repris quelques forces et la regardait avec des yeux verts intéressés. Elle paraissait toujours oisive et détendue, et même son toucher était lent tandis qu'elle entreprenait de caresser la crête de Tevos.

Par contraste, Aria semblait revigorée. Elle tendit la main pour frotter ses ongles le long de l'intérieur humide des cuisses de Liara, lui rappelant ce qui venait juste de se passer. La main de Liara n'avait pas cessé ses mouvements entre ses jambes. « Tu vois ? Il arrive des choses agréables quand tu supplies suffisamment bien. » Elle se pencha en avant sur le lit pour offrir à Liara sa main mouillée.

Liara prit immédiatement les doigts d'Aria entre ses lèvres, les nettoyant de sa langue et fermant les yeux pour en savourer le goût. Elle avait le sentiment qu'Aria allait se servir d'elle pour atteindre d'autres orgasmes avant de lui consentir enfin une certaine forme de délivrance, aussi se résolut-elle à profiter de chaque instant possible.

Finalement, Aria ôta ses doigts de la bouche de Liara avec un léger bruit de succion. Pour faire frissonner la Demoiselle, elle fit courir les bouts humides le long de la colonne de Liara, savourant la façon dont les muscles de son dos ondulaient et ses hanches se creusaient. Le geste soudain poussa Liara à se frotter à nouveau contre le manche du gode d'Aria, et elle hoqueta, ramenant ses doigts sur son clitoris tandis qu'elle se balançait contre le dessous du jouet.

« Arrête. »

Liara poussa un cri de protestation étouffé, mais elle continua à obéir, s'immobilisant et allant même jusqu'à cesser le mouvement de sa main. Quand elle sentit le gland d'Aria pousser à l'intérieur, elle hésita entre pleurer de soulagement ou de désespoir. Soudain, elle se demanda si supplier Aria de la pénétrer avait été une si bonne idée. Elle jeta un regard désespéré en direction de Shepard qui se prélassait sur les coussins. Ses mains étaient toujours en train d'explorer les bras et le torse de Tevos, mais elle s'assurait d'éviter toute zone érogène. « Ne me regarde pas », dit-elle en posant une main sur la joue de la Conseillère. « Je ne suis pas encore prête à m'unir à toi. Tu vas juste devoir patienter jusqu'à ce qu'Aria ait fini de se servir de toi. »

Aria s'enfonça un peu plus en elle, étirant son orifice étroit. Liara était excitée au-delà du possible, et ses parois internes se resserraient sur chaque centimètre qu'Aria lui donnait. La sensation presque douloureuse menaçait de la submerger. Elle était sûre que si Shepard l'avait autorisé à s'unir en cet instant, elle se serait répandue sur le gode d'Aria.

« Putain, tu es vraiment excitée », dit Aria. Elle resserra son emprise sur les hanches de Liara et enfonça tout le reste, la fourrant totalement.

La pression ressentie était fabuleuse, pourtant c'était à la limite de ce que Liara pouvait supporter. Elle avait besoin de mouvement, faute de quoi elle serait incapable de se contrôler. Aria sembla le comprendre, et son emprise se resserra. Liara pouvait sentir des ongles creuser sa chair, et elle retint un gémissement. Aria bougea légèrement, juste assez pour l'exciter.

« On est bien ? » demanda-t-elle, une nuance taquine dans la voix.

« Je... » Liara ne savait pas ce qu'Aria souhaitait entendre, mais cette dernière parut la prendre en pitié et elle se retira.

« Je crois savoir ce que tu veux. » Aria s'enfonça à nouveau en elle. « Mais je veux t'entendre me le dire. »

« S'il vous plaît, Aria. J'ai envie que vous me baisiez. » Les mots se précipitèrent hors de sa bouche. Son corps tout entier vibrait à chaque petit mouvement qu'Aria faisait, et elle avait besoin d'une forme quelconque de soulagement, même si Shepard n'était pas encore prête à la laisser jouir.

Aria relâcha une hanche pour gifler le cul de Liara une fois de plus. « Bien », dit-elle en entamant un lent mouvement de pompe. Liara cria dès qu'elle sentit le gode glisser en elle et se retirer, le gland se frottant contre ses parois internes. « Et maintenant, ne bouge plus. »

Liara cria quand Aria se pencha pour poser des baisers le long de son cou, maintenant délibérément un rythme lent et léger. Quand Aria avait commencé à la baiser, Liara s'était attendu à quelque chose de brutal et dominateur, comme l'était Aria. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette torture délibérée.

Aria sourit, savourant le désespoir à peine contenu de Liara. Ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps, et son souffle était rauque et irrégulier. Elle parvint à rester immobile – difficilement – mais les tremblements de ses muscles laissaient entendre à Aria qu'elle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Bien qu'elle ne puisse les voir, elle savait que les yeux de Liara étaient noirs de l'union.

« Pourquoi as-tu cessé de te toucher ? » demanda Aria, baissant le regard entre les jambes de Liara et regardant le jouet disparaître à l'intérieur. Son clitoris était toujours gonflé et empourpré, pointant par delà son capuchon et réclamant l'attention, mais Liara ne faisait qu'empoigner les couvertures de part et d'autre.

« C'est trop… trop dur sans... »

« Sans l'union? » finit Aria pour elle. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles intimes de Liara s'enrouler autour d'elle, tachant de l'attirer plus profondément et de la garder là, et la sensation la fit lourdement déglutir. « Tu avais peur de jouir sans permission ? »

Liara opina, sans être certaine qu'Aria puisse le voir. « Oui... »

« Mais c'est comme ça que je te veux. Si proche de la limite, si foutrement proche que tu feras tout ce que je voudrai, dira tout ce que je t'ordonnerai de dire... » Liara rejeta sa tête de l'autre côté tandis que les lèvres d'Aria s'emparaient de son épaule. Elle murmura la fin de sa phrase contre la peau luisante de Liara. « Continue à te toucher. Je te veux au désespoir. »

Lentement, Liara tendit la main et se caressa de nouveau le clitoris. Elle gémit et se mordit la joue, essayant de se concentrer au-delà de son plaisir. À ses côtés, Shepard et Tevos regardaient fascinées Liara gémir, une main s'activant rapidement entres ses jambes. Les mains de Shepard se déplacèrent un peu plus lentement, seul signe qu'elle était distraite par la vue.

« Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour le Courtier de l'Ombre serait à ma merci, obéissant à mes ordres ? » Aria accéléra la cadence, établissant un tempo régulier. Liara l'agrippait si fort qu'il lui était difficile de garder le rythme, mais Aria refusa de perdre le contrôle. « Et tout ça dans l'espoir que je la laisserai jouir. »

« S'il vous plaît, Aria. » La voix de Liara tremblait de désir. C'était si bon de sentir Aria la pénétrer, l'étirer un peu plus à chaque fois, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle avait besoin de la délivrance finale.

« Pas encore tout à fait », ronronna Aria en savourant le désespoir de Liara. Elle pouvait voir que Tevos était rapidement en train de perdre le contrôle elle aussi, et elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la hanche, expérimentant les limites de l'esprit de son amante. La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une profonde attente. Tevos mourait d'envie d'un contact, que qu'il soit, pour apaiser son désir, mais Aria se contenta de secouer la tête. _'Pas encore, ma mignonne'_ , pensa-t-elle, se retirant de l'union avant que Tevos ne la convainque de changer d'avis. _'Je n'ai pas encore fini de m'amuser.'_

« Tu veux que je jouisse en toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Liara à voix haute.

« Oui », répondit Liara. Aria pouvait sentir les doigts de la Demoiselle effleurer son mandrin chaque fois qu'ils glissaient au-delà de son clitoris.

« Tu veux que je te remplisse ? Que je me serve de toi? »

« Oui ! Déesse, oui. »

« Shepard », dit Aria en caressant l'arrière des cuisses tremblantes de Liara. Le geste aurait été apaisant en tout autre circonstance, mais comme la Demoiselle était si près de la limite, Aria savait que même de légères caresses seraient une torture. « Faites-moi plaisir ? »

Shepard se redressa. « Mmh ? »

« Jouez avec ma Partenaire pour moi. » Aria abattit une nouvelle claque sur la fesse droite de Liara, savourant sa tentative de ne pas glapir. « Mes mains sont occupées pour l'instant. »

Shepard sourit. « Avec plaisir. »

« Oh… et n'hésitez pas à la baiser de la façon que vous voulez quand je laisserai enfin jouir T'Soni. Ou bien éjaculez simplement sur elle. Elle aime ça. »

Tevos ne savait pas si la demande d'Aria était miséricordieuse ou cruelle, mais elle apprécia la chaude fusion de leurs peaux quand elle se sentit portée et serrée dans les bras puissants de Shepard. Ses mains étaient toujours attachées dans son dos, mais la tension dans ses épaules n'était pas trop inconfortable tandis qu'elle s'adossait au corps musculeux de Shepard. Elle poussa un soupir tremblotant quand l'une des mains de l'Humaine glissa sur son ventre et se posa entre ses jambes. Sans aucun préliminaire, deux doigts la pénétrèrent, et cette intrusion bienvenue la fit crier.

Aria marqua une pause pour profiter un instant de la vue, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Liara. La Demoiselle empoignait toujours les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était cela qu'Aria voulait – Liara tellement à vif qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment plus parler, Liara désespérée, hypersensible à la moindre chose.

« Tu veux que je jouisse en toi cette fois-ci ? » demanda Aria. Elle poussa une fois de plus en avant, écartelant Liara sans merci. Liara cria, et Aria décida qu'elle aimait les sons involontaires qu'elle faisait.

D'une façon ou d'autre autre, Liara parvint à reprendre son souffle pour répondre. « Oui, jouissez en moi s'il vous plaît, Aria. »

« Je crois que je vais aussi te laisser jouir, cette fois-ci », dit Aria. « Enfin, si Shepard t'y autorise. »

Shepard aurait répondu immédiatement si elle n'avait pas été si occupée à essayer de décider que faire avec le corps de Tevos. Elle détourna le regard de la Conseillère quand Aria prononça son nom. « Hein ? » Elle sourit à sa Partenaire. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Liara prit une profonde inspiration. Il lui était difficile de formuler des mots quand Aria la baisait toujours. Les hanches d'Aria se pressaient contre les siennes avec le bruit clair de peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre chaque fois qu'elle la pénétrait. « Je… Laisse-moi jouir cette fois-ci, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de l'union. »

Shepard fit mine d'y réfléchir. Elle repoussa Tevos sur le dos et entreprit de se branler lentement, souriant quand elle entendit un petit sanglot échapper des lèvres de Liara. « Très bien », dit-elle. « Mais seulement quand Aria dira que tu peux t'unir. »

« Très aimable à vous, Commandant », dit Aria d'une voix traînante. Elle gifla une fois de plus le cul de Liara. « Et assure-toi de garder les yeux bien ouverts. Je veux que tu regardes Shepard. »

Liara obéit à Aria et releva la tête, abandonnant le réconfort du matelas, mais elle regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fait. Laisser Aria se servir d'elle de façon si égoïste était déjà suffisamment insupportable, mais regarder la main de Shepard pomper de bas en haut tandis qu'elle examinait le corps nu et vulnérable de Tevos, essayant de décider de quelle façon elle voulait l'utiliser… Cette vision la fit pulser autour d'Aria et ravaler un gémissement.

Aria sentit les muscles intimes de Liara se contracter, et elle resserra son emprise sur les hanches de Liara. Elle était près de jouir, plus près qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait l'azur de Liara, la chaleur étroite et serrée faisait palpiter son gode. Une pulsation profonde battait le long de son mandrin, menaçant de jaillir. Elle voulait remplir Liara, l'utiliser, la conquérir entièrement en prenant ce qui lui chantait. « J'y suis presque », grogna-t-elle en repoussant la main de Liara et en dessinant de rudes cercles sur son clitoris luisant et engorgé. « Vous feriez bien de choisir où vous voulez jouir, Shepard. »

Shepard jeta un regard à Liara, et son air désespéré ainsi que la noirceur de ses yeux lui firent réaliser que sa Partenaire s'apprêtait à s'unir, qu'elle en ait l'intention ou pas. Aria l'avait poussée au-delà du point de non retour. Shepard tendit sa main libre et ses doigts se nouèrent à ceux de Liara. L'union fut presque instantanée, mais elle parvint à donner un dernier ordre avant que l'esprit de Liara ne submerge le sien. « Demande la permission à Aria. »

« Aria, s'il vous plaît ! »

En temps normal, ces mots n'auraient pas été satisfaisants, mais l'urgence et le désespoir qu'ils véhiculaient firent pulser violemment le clitoris d'Aria contre la plaque de transmission des sensations, provoquant des tremblements sur toute la longueur de son gode. « Putain. Jouis pour moi, espèce de petite pute sang-pur. »

Liara n'attendait plus que la permission d'Aria. Elle flirtait déjà avec la limite mais, plutôt que de simplement la franchir, les mots la propulsèrent au delà et elle cria tandis que ses parois internes ondulaient sous l'effet des contractions. Elle se tendait puis se relâchait, ruant sauvagement autour du volume qui l'envahissait tandis que son clitoris exposé palpitait sous la rude pression du pouce d'Aria.

Shepard se défit à l'unisson, emportée par la force du désir de Liara. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et ne put résister à la tentation de regarder sa part d'orgasme jaillir de l'extrémité de son gode et recouvrir les seins de Tevos.

Les bras de Tevos se tendirent dans leurs liens, et de la chaleur glissa sur ses côtes. Elle sentit ses tétons se redresser en pointes dures et douloureuses tandis qu'elle regardait la main de Shepard s'activer sur son mandrin pour extraire les dernières giclées du gland engorgé et palpitant. Elle détourna les yeux, jetant un regard à sa Partenaire qui était toujours plongée profondément dans Liara. Bien que Liara ait enfin joui, les mouvements d'Aria ne firent qu'accélérer. « Aria... » supplia-t-elle. « S'il te plaît... » Sans avertissement, Aria tendit la main pour saisir l'épaule de Tevos, les projetant toutes deux dans une union profonde et impitoyable. Tevos siffla quand elle sentit le désir de sa Partenaire s'enrouler autour d'elle, l'emmenant toujours plus haut. Elle écarta davantage les jambes, tachant d'attirer Shepard plus près pendant qu'Aria tirait dans son esprit et y puisait.

Comme Tevos ouvrait davantage les jambes, Shepard ne put se retenir. Elle força les jambes de Tevos à rester écartées et les replia autour de ses hanches, l'attirant à elle. Elle la pénétra d'un unique mouvement souple, grognant tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la chaleur étroite et serrée. Les muscles intimes de Tevos s'agrippèrent à son gode, essayant de l'attirer plus profondément. Elle saisit les hanches de Tevos et les maintint fermement pendant qu'elle la labourait encore et encore, tentant de faire monter une autre délivrance.

Tevos se tordit dans ses liens comme Shepard entrait et sortait d'elle. C'était un tel soulagement d'être remplie. Elle sanglota presque, ses hanches tressautant chaque fois que le gland frottait contre sa paroi interne. Elle pouvait sentir Aria dans son esprit. Sa Partenaire lui montra ce qu'elle voyait, Shepard l'épinglant et la prenant avec une force presque animale. _'Tu avais envie qu'elle fasse ça depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?'_ pensa Aria.

 _'Je…'_ Même dans l'union Tevos n'arrivait pas à formuler des mots. Elle laissa plutôt Aria ressentir tout son désir, tout l'écheveau emmêlé de ses émotions.

Aria n'aurait su dire qui jouit en premier, mais Liara se resserra soudain autour d'elle, les parois internes tremblant à mesure que son deuxième orgasme la ravageait. Elle prononça le nom d'Aria dans les couvertures, incapable de garder la tête relevée. Cela suffit à faire basculer Aria au-delà de la limite. Elle poussa en avant, s'enfonçant aussi profondément que possible dans Liara, des frissons de pure extase parcourant la longueur de son gode. La chaleur jaillit du bout tandis qu'elle se répandait, et elle agrippa Liara encore plus fort, relâchant toute la pression de son manche douloureux.

Tevos gémit de soulagement quand Aria jouit. Avec Shepard plongée en elle, elle atteignit enfin le profond orgasme libérateur dont elle avait eu tant besoin. Toute la tension se relâcha, et elle fondit dans une série de frissons. Elle s'agrippa fermement au gode de Shepard, les muscles intimes palpitant et ondulant tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière et criait, les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

Sentir Tevos se resserrer autour d'elle fut trop dur à supporter pour Shepard. Elle se raccrocha à l'union, se nourrissant du plaisir de Liara. Sa tête bascula en avant et elle cria tandis que les pulsations erratiques de l'orgasme de Liara la poussèrent par dessus bord. Son gode palpita sur toute sa longueur, et de chaudes giclées jaillirent du gland douloureux. Elle rua, poussa en avant et se vida dans la chaleur étroite et resserrée de Tevos jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement rincée.

Enfin, elle se retira et s'effondra sur Tevos, peaux luisantes collées l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'elle posait quelques baisers rassurants sur la courbe palpitante du cou de la Conseillère. Prestement, elle défit les nœuds qu'Aria avait faits autour de ses poignets, laissant Tevos rouler ses épaules et se rallonger sur le lit. Comme il était un peu désagréable de sentir son gode presser si fort contre la hanche de Tevos, elle glissa de nouveau à l'intérieur, savourant la chaleur et la pression. Puis elle sentit la présence de Liara illuminer à nouveau son esprit. Le désir brûlant, martelant, que Shepard avait ressenti si puissamment auparavant revenait avec force. « Vraiment ? » Elle grogna contre la peau de Tevos, totalement incapable de bouger. Ses muscles refusaient de travailler.

 _'Shepard…'_

Shepard resserra son emprise sur la main de Liara. À travers l'union, elle pouvait sentir qu'Aria était toujours plongée dans Liara. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. « Comment peux-tu être encore excitée ? Aria, pouvez-vous...? »

« Merde. Elle en veut déjà plus ? Bah, c'est elle qui devra faire le boulot cette fois-ci. J'ai promis à Théa que je la récompenserais si elle se comportait bien. » Aria se retira de Liara, ignorant les gémissement de protestation. « Et elle s'est très bien comportée. Pas vrai, mignonne ? »

Shepard siffla en sentant les muscles intimes de Tevos onduler autour d'elle, réagissant manifestement aux paroles d'Aria. « Mais… j'étais si bien... » se plaignit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Tevos. « Elle est chaude et elle sent bon et je ne crois pas que je puisse bouger de toute façon... »

« Ouste », exigea Aria. Elle repoussa Shepard sur le lit et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Tevos. « Vous avez déjà fait votre sieste. »

Shepard s'affala sur le dos, les bras étalés de part et d'autre et les yeux clos. Elle frémit un peu lorsqu'elle sentit un corps chaud grimper sur elle, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malgré son épuisement. Autant elle avait aimé jouer avec Aria et Tevos, autant il était bon de sentir la peau de sa Partenaire contre elle. Quand elle sentit de l'humidité effleurer la hampe de son gode, elle laissa échapper un grognement sourd. « Tu peux me chevaucher si tu en as si besoin, ma douce. Mais moi je ne bouge pas. Je m'étonne de ne m'être pas déjà évanouie. »

Liara opina et glissa derechef sur la hampe du gode. Elle sentit les hanches de Shepard trembler et répéta le mouvement. « Oh, Shepard », gémit-elle d'une voix douce et profonde.

« Putain, tu es si mouillée. » En dépit de sa résolution antérieure de rester immobile, Shepard surprit ses mains à s'aventurer sur les cuisses de Liara. La peau luisante de sueur était si agréable contre ses paumes. Ses mains remontèrent vers les hanches de Liara et les agrippèrent, guidant les mouvements de Liara.

Avec Shepard pour la contrôler, Liara se pencha et embrassa profondément le Commandant, savourant le contraste entre la douceur de ses lèvres et la pression ferme de sa langue. Elle bascula ses hanches en avant juste un peu plus fort, faisant grogner Shepard. Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de Shepard avant d'interrompre leur baiser.

Les hanches de Shepard roulèrent, pressant la longueur de son gode contre l'orifice de Liara et faisant frotter le gland contre son clitoris. « J'ai envie d'être en toi. » Liara opina et se pencha un peu, poussant un hoquet quand le gland la pénétra. Shepard se tint immobile, ne lui permettant de se prendre que quelques centimètres. « Tu en veux plus ? »

Liara hocha la tête, et elle cria quand Shepard fit glisser tout le reste à l'intérieur. Les mains de Shepard resserrèrent leur étreinte, l'entraînant dans un mouvement de haut en bas. Elle pencha la tête en avant et gémit, soulagée que Shepard semble aussi impatiente qu'elle. « Tu as de la chance que j'aie juste envie de te baiser à l'instant, sinon je t'aurais peut-être fait attendre, j'aurais peut-être joué avec toi. » Shepard redressa les hanches tout en tirant Liara vers le bas. « Mais pour l'instant, je vais te fourrer. Je vais te baiser violemment, même si c'est toi qui es au dessus. »

Les yeux de Liara pointèrent sur le côté, et elle vit Aria et Tevos la regarder avec un intérêt non feint. La seule pensée de se savoir observée fit palpiter et trembler ses parois internes, et elle s'agita sur Shepard avec encore plus d'impatience, autorisant les mains puissantes de l'Humaine à la tirer vers le bas.

Aria tendit la main, caressant une joue de Tevos tout en regardant Shepard et Liara avec fascination. « Tu aimes la première partie de ta récompense ? » chuchota Aria en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de sa Partenaire.

Tevos gémit son approbation dans la bouche d'Aria, partagée entre savourer la langue chaude et exigeante de son amante qui se faufilait entre ses lèvres, et continuer à regarder. Aria mit fin à son dilemme quand elle s'écarta, faisant glisser ses mains sous les seins de Tevos et frotter ses ongles sur la surface plane de son ventre. « Tu es prête pour la deuxième partie ? »

Quand elle sentit l'esprit de Tevos effleurer le sien, demandant l'autorisation, Aria accepta l'union en dépit du fait que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait initiée. Le besoin et le désir qu'elle ressentit étaient presque écrasants, et elle perçut immédiatement ce que voulait sa Partenaire. Positionner le gland de son gode ne prit qu'un instant, et elle put physiquement ressentir le soulagement de Tevos quand elle fut enfin pénétrée. À travers l'union, elle sentit que Tevos avait été incroyablement déçue quand Shepard s'était retirée d'elle, et que depuis elle mourait d'envie de ressentir à nouveau cet étirement, cet engorgement.

« Si tu veux que je bouge, il faut que tu regardes », murmura Aria à haute voix pour que Shepard et Liara l'entende. Elle amena une des jambes de Tevos à se replier autour de sa taille, poussant un peu plus d'un coup de hanches. « Si tu arrêtes, j'arrête. »

« Tu entends ça ? » taquina Shepard en guidant toujours les rapides mouvements verticaux de Liara. Sa main droite fit un bref détour pour jouer avec un de ses seins de Liara, tortillant son téton jusqu'à ce que Liara bascule la tête en arrière. « Tu te donnes en spectacle. Fais en sorte qu'il soit bon... »

« Shepard. S'il te plaît, j'ai envie – s'il te plaît, laisse-moi... »

Shepard savait exactement ce que Liara demandait, mais ne céda pas. « Demande-moi correctement. Peut-être que je dirai oui. »

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi me toucher... » Les mains de Liara étaient posées sur ses propres cuisses, les ongles creusant la peau comme elle résistait à la tentation de plonger entre ses jambes sans en avoir obtenu la permission.

Shepard s'interrompit un instant, laissant ses reins ralentir leur cadence. Elle s'apprêtait à dire oui, bien sûr, mais elle aimait faire attendre Liara. « Tu peux. » Elle regarda Liara glisser une main entre ses jambes, ses doigts expérimentés appuyant sur le bout engorgé avant de se mettre à le caresser. Shepard déglutit et la pénétra plus rapidement. Ça l'avait toujours tellement excitée de regarder sa Partenaire se masturber.

Tevos ne put détourner son regard, même quand Aria commença à bouger en elle et à couvrir son cou de baisers et de morsures. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules d'Aria, tachant d'attirer son amante plus près d'elle. Même avec l'union, elle n'en avait jamais assez. _'S'il te plaît, Aria… Fais-moi tienne.'_

Aria réagit en mordant férocement l'épaule de Tevos. Elle mordit jusqu'à ce que Tevos crie, puis relâcha la peau tendre et la marqua d'un baiser. _'Tu es mienne. Ma mignonne, mon jouet. Il m'appartient de t'utiliser et de te baiser comme il me chante. Il m'appartient de te donner du plaisir.'_ Quand les yeux noirs de Tevos rencontrèrent les siens, Aria se força à rester immobile, refusant de bouger. _'Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?'_ Tevos cligna des yeux en se remémorant l'ordre donné, et fixa de nouveau son regard sur Shepard et Liara. Dès qu'elle le fit, Aria recommença ses va-et-vient.

De la sueur se forma sur les sourcils de Shepard tandis qu'elle s'attachait à suivre la cadence de Liara. Cela aurait été plus facile si Liara s'était allongée sur le dos, mais Shepard ne faisait pas confiance à son corps épuisé pour se maintenir debout. Liara chancela, son rythme s'interrompant un instant tandis que ses muscles intimes se resserraient et frémissaient. Elle voulait obéir aux règles, attendre l'autorisation, mais son corps était sur le point de la trahir. À présent que la peau de sa Partenaire était si intimement collée à la sienne, seule sa propre volonté la retenait de s'unir. « S'il te plaît, Shepard… J'ai – J'ai besoin... »

Shepard voyait bien combien il était difficile à Liara de retenir l'union, sans parler de formuler des mots, mais elle poussa son amante juste un peu plus loin, guidant les hanches de Liara dans un rude et pressant mouvement de roulis. Elle s'assura qu'à chaque poussée, le gland épais et engorgé du jouet appuie sur la zone sensible à l'intérieur.

Les yeux de Tevos étaient hypnotisés par la main de Liara qui s'agitait entre ses jambes, fléchissant et caressant, incitant son clitoris à se décalotter pour faire rouler le bout durci entre ses doigts. Bien que le visage d'Aria soit toujours enfoui dans son épaule, ajoutant de nouvelles marques par dessus les bleus qu'elle y avait déjà laissés, elle sentit sa Partenaire réagir à cette vision à travers l'union.

 _'Aria…'_

Elles étaient si profondément jointes que Tevos n'eut pas besoin de demander, et Aria était trop impatiente pour faire durer les choses. _'Fais comme Liara. Je veux te sentir t'exciter au point que tu ne puisses plus le supporter.'_

Tevos glissa une de ses mains entre leurs corps surchauffés, sentant le ventre musclé d'Aria se relever légèrement et ses bras se tendre comme elle se soulevait un peu plus. Ce fut Aria qui poussa un hoquet quand les doigts de Tevos entreprirent de jouer avec son propre clitoris, et la Conseillère ne fut pas surprise quand ses lèvres furent capturées dans un baiser brutal. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elles ne se remettent toutes les deux à regarder Liara. Il était clair qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, et elles avaient envie de voir jusqu'à quand exactement Shepard ferait durer son tourment.

Cela ne se fit pas attendre. Shepard put sentir Liara se projeter vers elle, et sut que l'Asari avait besoin d'unir leurs esprits. Elle caressa d'une main la cuisse de Liara, creusant de ses ongles la chair exposée. « Joints-toi à moi. »

Enfin, Liara s'autorisa le doux soulagement de s'unir à sa Partenaire. Elle entremêla leurs esprits si profondément que leurs identités s'estompèrent. Elles étaient si près de jouir. Shepard s'enfonça une dernière fois.

Liara sentit le gode de Shepard palpiter en elle, et son clitoris tressaillit entre ses doigts en réaction. Elle haleta tandis que le premier jet de chaleur la remplit, et resserra ses muscles intimes à mesure qu'elle vivait sa propre délivrance. Shepard continuait ses va-et-vient, malgré la façon dont Liara l'agrippait. _'C'est ça'_ , pensa-t-elle, les mots se réverbérant à travers leur lien. _'Prends bien tout.'_ Liara pouvait sentir les mains du Commandant maintenir ses hanches fixes tandis qu'elle la labourait, imprimant le tempo de leur délivrance.

Tevos regarda avec fascination Shepard et Liara chevaucher leur orgasme, mais une morsure impatiente sur son épaule ramena son attention vers Aria. Elle remonta en mordillant le long du cou de Tevos et jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Les mains de Tevos parcoururent l'étendue du dos d'Aria, savourant la façon dont ses muscles tendus fléchissaient au moindre mouvement. Aria exhalait des souffles brefs et tremblotants. Chaque brusque poussée les amenait plus près de la limite. Tevos cambra davantage ses reins, essayant d'en prendre encore plus. _'S'il te plaît, Aria, jouis avec moi'_ , supplia-t-elle à travers l'union.

Aria pressa son front contre le sien, leurs regards se croisant brièvement avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent une dernière fois. Le corps entier de Tevos paraissait tendu à bloc, sur le point de se briser à chaque geste d'Aria. _'Je vais nous faire jouir'_ , promit Aria en repoussant les doigts de Tevos de son clitoris et en reprenant elle-même le ferme mouvement circulaire.

Elles se rigidifièrent toutes les deux au même instant, s'immobilisant le temps d'une seconde tandis qu'elles atteignaient la délivrance si proche. Aria plongea à nouveau en Tevos qui cria, les ongles griffant Aria au milieu du dos tandis qu'elle sentait son clitoris pulser entre les doigts de sa Partenaire.

Les reins d'Aria bondirent, poussant plus fort encore qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention, tandis qu'elle sentait ses muscles intimes palpiter autour de la partie courte du jouet. Le mandrin épais tressaillit, et elles hoquetèrent de concert – Tevos en sentant des giclées de chaleur la remplir profondément, et Aria sous le coup du relâchement soudain et délicieux de la pression et sous la sensation des muscles intimes de Tevos s'agrippant fermement autour d'elle, tirant comme s'ils voulaient ne plus jamais la laisser sortir.

Finalement, leurs corps rendirent tous deux les armes, et Aria retira sa main, laissant tout son poids retomber sur Tevos tout en posant quelques baisers sur la courbe douce de sa mâchoire. Tevos laissa ses jambes retomber de part et d'autre d'Aria au lieu de les maintenir enroulées autour de sa taille, savourant la peau chaude et la sensation d'être remplie.

« Waouh. »

L'expression de Shepard poussa Aria et Tevos à briser leur union mais, même après que celle-ci se fut estompée, elles se tournèrent toutes deux de concert. Liara chevauchait toujours Shepard, mais elle était tombée en avant et se reposait sur sa poitrine. C'était une vision curieusement intime, mais Tevos ne resta pas longtemps à les observer, enfouissant son visage empourpré dans l'épaule d'Aria.

« C'est maintenant que tu es trop gênée pour les regarder ? » taquina Aria en lui caressant le dos. « Elle te baisait encore il y a une minute. »

Tevos sourit contre la peau d'Aria. « Et j'ai aimé ça plus encore que je ne m'y attendais. »

Liara blottit sa tête sous le menton de Shepard. « Tant mieux, parce que j'aimerais bien recommencer. »

« Maintenant ? » demanda Shepard, incrédule. « Parce que moi j'ai besoin de dormir deux ou trois jours avant qu'on ne remette ça. »

Liara fit courir sa main sur la poitrine de Shepard. « Je voulais dire un autre jour. »

« Je suis d'accord », dit Tevos. Aria et elle s'étaient trouvé un emplacement confortable en haut du lit pour s'allonger. « Je pense que nous devrions nous permettre régulièrement ceci. Aria ? »

Aria opina. « Ceci justifie largement une nouvelle représentation. »

« Bien », dit Shepard. Elle glissa son regard de Tevos vers Liara. « Ça ne me dérangerait pas que vous vous occupiez de moi à nouveau toutes les deux. Et peut-être que vous pourriez réserver le même traitement à Aria… si elle le souhaite. »

Aria se réinstalla contre les oreillers. « Carrément. Je crois que j'ai bien mérité ça après m'être levée pour préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. On verra si je suis aussi généreuse la prochaine qu'on fera ça. » Le ton de sa voix paraissait dur, mais elle se pencha en avant et posa un doux baiser sur le front de Tevos.

Shepard redressa la tête. « Petit déjeuner ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Aria haussa les épaules. « Il est sûrement froid et foutu maintenant. Je vous en tiens pour responsable, Shepard. »

« Mais je n'ai… C'était leur faute ! »

Liara rit doucement et posa un baiser au creux du cou de Shepard. « Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée, mon amour. » Comme Shepard continuait à bouder, Liara soupira et se roula hors du lit. « Très bien. Mais tu vas m'aider, puisqu'au départ c'est de ta faute si le petit déjeuner est fichu. »

Shepard se traîna hors du lit et suivit Liara dans la cuisine. Aria et Tevos restèrent allongées ensemble sur le lit. Au bout d'un moment, Tevos tordit le cou pour regarder en direction de la porte de la chambre. Les taquineries et les bruits de casseroles se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants. « Devrions-nous les rejoindre ? »

« Attends un peu », dit Aria en la serrant contre elle. « Je te veux pour moi seule encore quelques minutes. » Tevos soupira, ferma les yeux et ne se concentra sur rien d'autre que sur le rythme de leurs souffles. C'était là bien plus apaisant que d'écouter Shepard et Liara dans la cuisine.

 _Fin_


End file.
